TALS Episode 1: Thawin' a Frozen Prison
by crazywildchild
Summary: Months ago, the kingdom of Arendelle fall under an eternal winter during the queen's coronation. Now, it's holding a swordsmanship tournament for the queen's hand. A stealthy stranger enters and unfreezes the queen's icy prison keeping her heart. A prince of the Southern Isles is ready to take what his brother didn't. Will the stranger receive Elsa's love and save her kingdom? ExOC
1. Unexpected Birthday Celebration

**Hey people! How are you? I'm officially a college student and currently on hiatus for a month. Now, I can write freely without worrying about my schooling. This story is only the first episode of a trilogy I'm working on for the movie **_**Frozen**_**. I've seen **_**Frozen**_** and fell instantly in love with the plot and cast of characters. I have given our Snow Queen a love interest. Before I let him take the story, here's a brief description. Lord Klaus Hendriksen of Arendelle is a young adventurer that journeys to mysterious lands. He is Anna and Elsa's childhood friend who lived with his father, Sir Sebastian, at the royal family of Arendelle's castle. Klaus is a little older than Elsa as he is turning 22 in this episode of the trilogy and roughly three years older than Anna. He has fair skin, short dark brown hair and warm hazel eyes. Klaus always seen with a smile postured on his face. Now, I welcome you to **_**The Arendelle Love Story: Episode 1 - Thawing the Frozen Prison**_**… Chapter 1: Unexpected Birthday Celebration.**

**Frozen © Disney**

**Klaus, many OCs and TALS trilogy © crazywildchild :)**

The sea air bought a cool breeze to the ship's sails. A young lord climbed the quarterdeck's rope ladder and positioned himself to see through his father's looking glass. He could see the castle of Arendelle as well as the famous attractive mountains that Arendelle was known graced the skyline seamlessly. It had been a few months since he embarked on his voyage. The lord wanted to do continue his journey but his homesick was stronger than his thirst for adventure. A familiar sight was coming towards the docks. A strawberry blond ran to the end of the dock. It was the princess and his long time friend, Anna. Lord Klaus smiled as he climbed down from his position. He also caught sight on someone he hasn't seen in what felt like forever.

"Elsa." He uttered.

Her platinum blond hair was in a braid. The braid was over her shoulder like he always told her to do. The rest was pushed back as if the queen hadn't time to brush this morning. He laughed. It was a natural look. Even though, she usually had it in some French bun. The hazel-eyed lord waved to the royals as they long waited his return from Corona. He needed to talk the newly appointed King of Corona, Eugene Fitzherbert. His dark brown hair waved in a flag motion as the wind hit it in every way possible. The ship rolled into the port. The first mate smiled at him and told him to get off his ship jokingly. The crew might seem to be very busy with everything on and off deck especially the she-devil captain. It was something that he had gotten quite acquainted to from most ship captains. This captain was different since she was a woman. He should've known his charming, eccentric personality had that effect on women. He smiled his Prince Charming smile. His hazel eyes glittered in the sunlight, which Anna had told him that was when his eyes look as if they were a light brown. The she-devil tossed his satchel toughly to him. His trunk sped towards him as the ship docked. Klaus had only seconds before he was a lifeless ragdoll. He flipped over the trunk using it as his dismount. He smirked smugly. The captain huffed as she saw the royal sisters approach.

"Get him off my ship!" The woman yelled.

"It's your ship?" The princess questioned.

The captain glared, "Yes, my ship! Princess, take this man off of my ship!"

Klaus raised his arms in surrendering. Two crewmates tossed his trunk into the pulley system that Klaus had created for cargo deliveries. The lord walked off the ship down the ramp dramatically as if he was truly walking the plank. The princess attacked him smiling. Elsa laughed at her sister's antics towards her dubbed big brother. Anna kissed his cheek sisterly. The captain looked as if she was going to throw her lunch at him. Klaus' friendly character had him walked back on the ship. He humbly bowed and kissed the captain's gloved hand. Her tanned skin met a rosy blush. She went about-faced. The crew laughed and their angry, embarrassed captain hissed.

"Thank you for having me upon your ship." Klaus smiled genuinely.

"Have a good day, Lord Klaus." The first mate smiled.

"You too, fine sir."

When Klaus turned to face the sisters, he saw another man getting his trunk. He was muscular but slender. He looked like one of those ice harvesters that usually delivered all around Arendelle. Klaus was positive that it was that Chris guy or whatever his name was. He smirked as he walked to the blond while the sisters were walking arm in arm. The lord leaned on the man's sleigh. He titled his head when he used to mess with visitors to the castle when they took interest to either princess. Klaus would casually follow them around and watch like some secret agent. They would honestly find him hiding in their cabinets, under the guest bedroom's bed, or find that his smirking was giving them a hard. Anna hoped he wouldn't do it to Kristoff through. He was good when he knew the person, but he knew Kristoff fairly well.

"Hey bud." Klaus smiled amusedly.

Kristoff jumped. "Hi."

"Klaus!" Anna pushed him away from her boyfriend. "Stop that."

Klaus smirked and met eyes with Elsa. She giggled.

"That's not true, milord." Elsa smiled.

Klaus met Anna's eyes with his wordless speech. He was mimicking her. That smile gave her all she needed. He still didn't forgive her about that time. She frowned. She was at least two and only started speaking. She'd been told that she was very talkative toddler. Klaus and Elsa didn't ever let her play them even when she asked nicely with pleading puppy dog eyes. She would always sing _Klaus and Elsa sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Frist comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage_ a dozen times_. _The two would eventually hear her and blush hard. He smirked.

Anna hit him in his shoulder, "How dare you?"

The lord faked a speechless expression as if saying what did I say.

"I'm confused." Kristoff said awkwardly.

"It's nothing, Kristoff. Klaus thinks his big brother I always wanted and protects me like one." Anna explained rolling her blue eyes towards Klaus.

"And utterly tease her," the laughing lord added.

Klaus shrugged innocently as he started petting the dog-like reindeer. He found the reindeer's soft spot, which was behind his right ear. Sven licked the new acquaintance. Klaus wiped the reindeer's salvia off his cheek with his sleeve. Kristoff apologized about Sven's friendly kiss. Klaus smiled his significant smile. He stated that it was fine that he had a dog as a nanny once. She was pretty friendly with kisses. The two laughed as the sisters smiled. Klaus was truly a piece of work. No matter what people thought about him wasn't really his concern. He shrugged weakly. This was getting uninteresting real fast.

"Hey Klaus!" A voice called.

Klaus saw a snowman walking towards them. A walking snowman he thought. What could be anymore creepier than that? Maybe the reindeer talked? Klaus frowned that couldn't be the reason that a supposed inanimate could be moving, talking and utterly smiling. The snowman was somewhat familiar, which was what got the lord struck. The Lord of Arendelle looked at the sisters' faces. Elsa had an amused smile starting while Anna waved and smiled friendly to the talking snowman.

"Klaus?" Olaf titled his head as watching for some expression from the lord.

"Hi." Klaus said after Elsa elbowed his side as he was staring speechless. "The same Olaf we made when we were kids."

Olaf smiled toothily. "That's me!"

Klaus thought about his original voice. His facial expression went from confusion to skepticism. Anna nodded. He laughed nervously as he looked a quick look to Elsa. The princess giggled. Elsa looked at the lord questionably. The hazel-eyed brunette looked away as if he was looking at the spring sky. The queen narrowed her eyes. He looked back at her like an expression of _Oh hi_. The princess smiled as she towed the lord towards the castle. Kristoff and Elsa glanced at each other and shrugged as the two use the faster way to get back on the cart with Sven.

"Come on. Someone would love see you!"

"Who?" Klaus asked.

"You'll see." Anna promised.

Klaus hadn't always trusted Anna when she promised something. He looked toward Kristoff and Elsa. Elsa shook her head, as she knew what he knew about her sister's promises. They never ended very well. Kristoff shrugged. Maybe he had gotten promises fulfilled differently. When the royal sisters and him were younger, before the incident, Anna had a big plan about his birthday. He was turning seven. The three-year-old Anna thought the boy would like another pet. The younger princess ran the castle's hallways. She grabbed one of her several shoeboxes. The older boy watched her activities with her sister. Klaus had raised an eyebrow to Anna's antics. Elsa commented that they weren't as worst as his. They laughed. Anna had caught one of the furry animals in the garden, but Klaus had let the animal go after she gave him it. He said that animals shouldn't be force to be his friends, as Anna pouted sadly and cried silently. Klaus smiled and kissed her forehead in appreciation. The three-year-old smiled brightly.

Now, Anna was dragging him into a dark dungeon. This is very accurate if someone could understand the castle more than its occupants. They raced down the halls like they have done when they were younger. Klaus looked behind them neither Kristoff nor the queen present. Anna took a quick turn down a corridor. The Lord of Arendelle recognized the very familiar passage. It was the same one that had the dining hall. The princess pulled him a bit further as they entered the doorway. Both of them were out of breath. Klaus almost passed out on the floor, as Anna would be seconds behind. Elsa and Kristoff were in the room with another woman.

The two friends shared a laugh. Klaus had straightened. A woman who was around fifty years stood in front of him. She was wearing a teal dress with silver lacing and dark green sleeves. Her chocolate brown hair was in an elegant bun. She turned her light brown eyes glittered. Her smile was identical to her son's. It was filled with hope and always faced the future head on. Klaus laughed as his mother, Lady Katrina, walked slowly towards him. Her loving son ran and hugged the Lady of Arendelle. Lady Katrina looked at her son who she hadn't seen him in what felt like forever. She felt like she was going to cry since she had started caressing her son's face as she still in his arms. It was the first time she saw him as an adult. He looked so much like his father that he mightn't know it. He kissed her forehead happily.

"Mother?"

Lady Katrina kissed her son's cheek and hugged him, "You are definitely his son."

"Mother, are you feeling alright?" Klaus asked as he checked her forehead and face.

"I am not feverish, dear," she kissed his hand.

The lord sighed and smiled toothily, "That's reassuring."

Anna sneakily went for the cake. The sneaky princess had planned to try Klaus's birthday cake. It was frosted with light green icing as it was lining with puffs, swirls and curves of white icing. It was a two-layer cake. She needed to try some icing. Anna only wanted to steal a bit.

"Don't you dare, young lady," his mother yelled.

He snickered expect stopped when the woman who gave birth to him looked at him. Curving her lip to a smirk, the queen looked at him bewildered. Lady Katrina was strict mother and caregiver. Elsa was sure it was first in years that Klaus had seen his mother face to face. She smiled thinking of a happy eight-year-old saying that his mother had written him a letter. His cheeks would be red with his overdramatic presentation. His laugh was a mere giggle that he had tried so hard to make her and Anna it was manly to giggle. Their mother would laugh at his persistent nature. Their father also had a laugh when he spoke with the boy as he knew half the time what Klaus was talking. His father gave the king a brief synopsis when Klaus had sped his speech to another level. Elsa was always impressed when Anna knew what the young lord talking about when his lips were faster than his mind. The queen felt a little guilty kicking the boy under the table.

"Klaus darling, please go change." Lady Katrina pleaded.

"Yes, mother." Klaus smiled as he kissed her cheek again.

Klaus walked out of the dining hall. He raced up the spherical stairs to his room. He was wearing red cotton opened vest over a dark green long sleeve. He wore navy pants and black shoes. Klaus walked into his room. That was the room with a green detail door. It hadn't change much from when he was away. His bedroom was originally a guest room located around the corner of Elsa and Anna's rooms. Klaus surveyed his room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary that was before he noticed a hanger with a new suit. It was maroon jacket with a gray pair of pants. A navy sash with golden lace connects to the red belt. A white collared shirt a bit too big for his slender form. Klaus walked to the suit. It was his father's. Anything that his mother placed into his room on her visits was formerly his father's. He smiled and rolled his eyes. His mother did say he look like his father. The Lord of Arendelle tried on the suit and looked back at the mirror. Klaus smirked his up-to-no-good smirk. He dug through his drawer for some hair gel. Klaus gelled back his hair. He quickly washed his hands and headed out of his room.

Klaus tripped and felt that he fell on someone. He looked down and it was some maid he never saw before. The lord recomposed himself and stood up quickly.

"I'm very sorry." He smiled serenely, "Let me help you up."

He pulled her to her feet. She thanked him.

"I'm such a klutz." She laughed. "I'm Sasha."

"Klaus." He smiled charmingly.

Elsa walked down the hall towards Klaus' room. When Elsa turned the corner, she saw Klaus and Sasha, a newly appointed maid by Gerda, laughing and having a good time. Klaus was too charming. Elsa sighed and walked towards the laughing acquaintances.

"You wash up well, Lord Klaus." The queen commented.

The two stopped talking about something or other. Klaus and Sasha looked towards the queen. Sasha pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Klaus smirked as he expected Elsa wouldn't be very jealous when he talked to other women.

"Good evening, your majesty." Sasha smiled.

"Yes, have a good evening, Sasha."

Sasha excused herself. Klaus looked at the platinum blond queen amusedly.

"What?" Elsa glared at the lord.

"You're jealous, my queen." He smirked heartily.

"I am not!"

Klaus happily walked away. Elsa hurried after the lord while she hit his shoulder. The Lord of Arendelle laughed.

Klaus sat by his mother and on Elsa's left. Anna sat by Kristoff and on Elsa's right. The advisors were at the other end. They started a soup. The entrée come out while the kitchen staff gathered the soup bowls. Klaus wasn't much into the conversation since Elsa's advisors were very commanding and think that most of the things that could come out of their mouths were very important for the queen to hear. There were only three today. She has at least twelve advisors, which some of her father's most trusted ones had been trusted to watch over the kingdom and his daughter's reign. The older breaded advisor, who was one of the late king's advisors, chuckled, as he knew the queen when she was a young lady and that the king wanted his daughters to be happy when they wed.

"Queen Elsa, you still need to sign some papers for the tournament." The elder advisor said.

Elsa frowned, "I'll sign them after dinner."

Klaus looked at Elsa and saw that whatever this tournament was about was bothering her. Another advisor said the princes, dukes, and the count were arriving tomorrow. Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. He knew that wasn't an enjoyable moment for her. He smirked as he thought that he might as well enter even if she didn't know it was her long time friend. Probably use an alias that neither of the sisters knew. His smirk grew into a full grin. It was going to be perfect and he knew exactly who he was going to be. All he needed was a way to get into the tournament. The advisors told melodramatically that it should've been years ago to give her hand away. Klaus felt anger fueled his disbelief of these morons knew nothing about why the king didn't want to marry off his daughters like cattle. He didn't want to admit it but the king would rather give the young lord his daughters' hands without a second thought. He smirked as he wondered what the king had told those newly appointed advisors. Klaus assumed that his father was apart of that discussion. The young lord himself didn't believe either sister deserved such a harsh way of giving their hand away. The king had told him once that if his daughters wanted to marry because of love, then he'd let them. He was a bit into the concept of true love. Klaus had kicked himself mentally in not listening. His thoughts didn't seem to coincide with his motions. The light wine tickled his throat, as he needed to be calm down with anything on his mind.

"When the winner comes to bow to you, they will be receiving a kiss from you." The undersized advisor, who had the most overdressed outfit Klaus has ever saw, explained. "You and your winning suitor will take a little rendezvous wherever to become official engaged."

The female advisor came in with another idea, which didn't really get through anyone. It was outrageous that Elsa should let the winner propose to her in the eyes of her subjects. Klaus rolled his eyes that would do a lot of nothing, but that winner wouldn't be gaining from do that out of what the herald said. It is a marriage proposal not a merger of the kingdoms or some trade agreement. It was complicated even the others at the table were in doubt. The advisor didn't seem to know anything about marriage how it works or what makes a joyful bond between two people. Whoever wins Elsa has to first get to know them, but did she have time. According to her short hotheaded advisor, the wedding should be within two years of the event. Elsa was silence. Klaus felt a bit sorry for his childhood friend having to play nice with the small advisor even through her blue eyes turned to a cold glare. What did he know about love anyways? Wasn't he married over a dozen times because of some wench or whatever? Klaus hadn't any care for the man and his background. The woman advisor seem have the only good idea tonight he heard. From the old short man to the queen was where he met eyes with the princess. He gave her a risen eyebrow. She nodded. It looked like not many people knew about the tournament's real purpose. That wasn't what bothered Klaus the most as many suitors were arriving tomorrow and the tournament would probably start as soon as the two days from then. He sighed.

"Hey, can anyone fight in this tourney?" Klaus asked partially to be curious and through protectiveness.

The breaded advisor smiled, "Klaus, do you know what you are saying?"

"Yes, I would like to enter myself as a wild card."

The woman advisor huffed, "What is this wild card, boy?"

His anger had hit the ceiling. His boiling blood was melting its way through his skin. He was bloody red. His body had taken a red cue. It was possibly redder than Anna's hair was when it's in the right light. The lord stood and placed his hands on the table.

"My wild card is that Elsa can choose whoever she truly loves to be her future king. I'm very positive the king himself would have told you the same thing for his daughter."

"You cannot enter as you were not there when we were putting the roster together." The short man spoke authorized. "Do you really think that you have enough royal blood in you to defeat anyone in your lean muscle composition?"

"I'll show you. I'll win and laugh when I do." He laughed, "I promise I'll keep my end of the wild card if you merely let your raisin size brains understand my purposes. True love is the most powerful weapon anyone could have."

His hazel eyes had gotten out of their warm feeling. They had to be very murderous looking from the lighting in the dining room. Anna had told him once he had gotten mad at his father for not telling him something or other. His eyes changed from warm and comforting to down right murderous as if he was ready to kill his mentor, father and the only one could understand what had gotten in his strange moods. The only advisor hasn't made an attempt for the door was the only advisor he truly did trust with his decisions. He got out of his seat and walked over by the now standing young man who was huffing and puffing trying to regain his composer. The old man placed a reassuring pat on his head and leaned to whisper something into the young man's ear only audible by him and him alone.

"Do not listen to them, Klaus. It is not as if you can change your identity and be someone else for the competition."

He had a point, but Klaus never seem to take no for an answer. It was a bad habit that he had gotten from his father when he journeyed with him. Mentally Klaus was grinning like an idiotically as he was coming up with the plan. He sat back down and finished his entrée without saying much of anything. He grabbed his wine glass and sipped it. The others got the message. Klaus wasn't in the best mood currently even Kristoff, who haven't known him any longer than twelve hours or less, got it. They resumed their dinner like usual, but it had an awkward silence that Klaus couldn't believe he was the one who caused it. He sighed.

"So, the competition starts tomorrow?" Anna questioned.

Elsa shook her head, "Day after tomorrow, Anna."

The younger sister nodded, "How many do you think are coming?

Possibly eleven. I wasn't much in the loop for those decisions. Elsa admitted.

"Great."

Klaus drank his wine quicker. The anger he got the more he wanted to be in the tournament. He had his primary idea that he could be a masked stranger who no one knew and win because he had one card that he haven't used much anymore. As far as the world is concerned, Lord Klaus Hendriksen is right-handed through and through. He stopped drinking the wine as it gave him some pain in his stomach. Klaus started coughing and almost choked on his drink. It wasn't like a cold's cough. It was far worst as if he was choking and was going to be dead in a few moments. His coughing didn't cease. His mother held his hand as he was fighting the coughing, which had prevented him to breathe some air. His cough began to decease heavily. He was breathing normal once again since his willpower for his wild card. There were only eleven competitors. He smiled inwardly. It was in his favor once again. He always had this luck on his side no matter what he had gotten himself in deep trouble. Klaus reached for his napkin. Elsa grabbed his hand gently as she searched for his reassuring eyes. She saw his warm hazel eyes went for a vacation with some foreign strangers took their place.

"That was highly unexpected." Klaus brushed everything that moment.

"Maybe it's a good time to celebrate the birthday boy." Anna smiled.

Kai and Gerda as well as several staff members came in the dining hall. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, who stood on the table, and his mother had gotten up too. Klaus knew it couldn't be good. They started singing the tune, happy birthday. Klaus laughed. That would explain why Anna rushed him around the castle. He frowned as he saw the princess' smile that she had finally gotten him. _She would soon regret playing with me._ Elsa grabbed his hand and rubbed his hand with her finger gently. He looked at her and she smiled softly. There were some popping crackles as Olaf and Kristoff pulled the strings hard. The chef, Patrick Henry, came to present his birthday cake to him. The chef patted his back and congratulated him for another year of living. Klaus smiled and thanked the old man. Gerda lit the twenty-two candles. Klaus was still thinking how did he forget his birthday. He was very good with dates and birthdays are those days he could always remember. His birthday was on the bottom of the list. The queen and princess of Arendelle came to either side of the lord. Elsa was on his left side while Anna took the right. The sisters kissed his cheeks respectively. Both giggled when the lord had become a tomato. His blush spread across the bridge of his face to the tips of his ears.

Queen Elsa leaned in and whispered teasingly, "Make a wish, Prince Charming."

Lord Klaus closed his eyes for an instant and within seconds, he stood to blow out the candles. He smiled.

Princess Anna clapped and asked, "What did you wish for, milord?"

"If I tell you, dear princess, then it mightn't come true." He said jokingly as he grinned.

**How was it? Notification: I'm continuing this story. I've got all the parts of the trilogy already planned. :) You should be happy… I'm expecting to update this daily. When I get to six and seven, then they might be posted with the fifth chapter. See ya here 'morrow! :D **

**~crazywildchild out!**


	2. The Suitors Assembly

**Are you ready to meet Elsa's suitors? I've gotten all my plans for the trilogy writing down, now execute time! Hey, I have gotten some reviews :)**

_**Lord Destroyer: No, Klaus hasn't any powers. If you don't include using the power of true love, then Klaus is an ordinary Lord of Arendelle, who knows Elsa way too well and is dedicated to those he truly loves. If you did get a firepower vibe last chapter, this is because Klaus is very angry man when provoked and isn't a fan of advisors that are too big for their slacks (or dress). Fire and anger are truly one in the same, but after reading this and next chapter, my words would truly make sense. **_

_**CartoonGurl201m: As you wish…**_

**So yeah! I'm crazywildchild and this is chapter 2 of TALS Part 1: Thawing a Frozen Prison…. Here's The Suitors Assembly.**

**Frozen © Disney**

**Klaus, many OCs and TALS trilogy © crazywildchild :)**

The sun begun its rise as the day was beginning. Klaus wasn't much of a morning person. He smirked while his thoughts were contradicting whatever he was currently thinking. He groaned since his contradicting thought blurted that he loved one. Elsa always had been a morning person ever since he could remember whereas Anna and he weren't. When they were younger, Anna would bother one of them to play with her. _The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!_ Whoever taught her how to speak had something wrong with them. He laughed mentally as he thought about what the tutor had to told her. _The sun's awake, so you're awake, so you have to learn! _He moaned as the sunlight got into his eyes. He placed a pillow over his head to block it. Before he could get back to his doze off again, the heralding trumpet sounded. He sighed. It looked like he wasn't getting anymore sleep. The announcements of the arriving suitors who utterly amuse him will be heading back to their kingdoms every one of them. Klaus smiled cheerily thinking that he might be the one doing the deed.

Klaus walked over to his balcony's window and looked at out over the sea. It was as calm as he was usually. Its beauty seems to relax some of his worries about the event. There was still that nagging voice said, _Go for it_ and he hadn't needed to be a pureblood noble. His father, Sir Sebastian, was raised as a nobleman whereas his mother, Lady Katrina, was a daughter of the local shoemaker. That didn't stop him from falling in love with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his sights on. It was a prince and pauper story. His father mightn't be a prince, but he was a son of one of the many dukes in Arendelle. Klaus couldn't remember who through since his father never mentioned anything about his family. He smirked as he thought the time the knight almost slipped being roaring drunk while saying anything and everything. The late queen stopped him from drinking his wine hungrily Klaus laughed as he outfitted himself. His smile increased as this day might be a bit interesting. The lord wore a dark green cotton vest over some navy silk collared shirt. He wrapped a short maroon sash around his waist. His pants were a near black color.

Klaus went to check the seaside view again exiting to the balcony. There were many more ships now. He frowned grimly. It's time to be Mr. Nice to those suitors. He sighed as he leaned against the railing. Sometimes being considered less than what you are takes a toll on your heart. He looked to his left and saw some suitors down in the courtyard awing the frozen fountain displays. He smiled Elsa had outdone herself. The frozen centers were rams, the scared animal of Arendelle, on their mountain peaks. Klaus stood as he saw some familiar faces. It was the King and Queen of Corona, Eugene and Rapunzel. Another look around the courtyard was a person that Elsa wouldn't ever have invited with his brother's current reputation in Arendelle. It was the eighth son in royal family of the Southern Isles.

"Charles."

His name rolled off Klaus' tongue like poison. All the princes of he southern isles looked similar: the auburn hair, those traditional sideburns, cunning and devilish smiles and always wanted to rule something. The King of the Southern Isles was the third brother. The eighth brother knew and hated him, as he doesn't use the formalities like he should. He rolled his eyes. What could be more frustrating that those thoughts? Maybe the advisors thought how about we invite someone from the Southern Isles as well as the Northern peninsula, which was a well-known trade partner of Arendelle. He felt the anger from yesterday arising. Klaus tired to calm down, but it wasn't working. Maybe later roaming the gardens would set his mind at ease.

Klaus chuckled horribly. He walked back into his room. The view became only a deserted memory. All he thought of was his plan that the old man collaborated with his wise, courageous and bit judgmental words last night. It was surely perilous if he did take on the persona, but only if he did, then he wouldn't give Elsa some heartache. Klaus was going to be playing someone that either sister recognized. As he thought about the little things, he hadn't realized someone had been knocking. He looked at the door in horror as he listened. Knock. Knock. Knock. Three knocks only two used it beside him. He thought which sister was it. The lord smiled as a muffled voice pronounced his name. He smirked as the fear had vanished quicker than it arrived. It was Princess Anna. The Lord of Arendelle silently thanked whoever was watching him from heaven that it wasn't the queen herself.

"Come in," He called smiling.

The door opened slowly as if she thought he was still sleeping or getting dress since she had her hand over her face. Klaus rolled his eyes and replied lowly, "I'm descent, Anna."

"Oh, this is awkward." She laughed nervously. "I'm positive that you haven't seen yet."

"No, I haven't seen ships approaching in the harbor." He shrugged while continuing to lounge on his couch. "It's too early for anything here."

The princess laughed, "Come on, we need to get downstairs."

"Your way?" he smirked.

Anna grinned nodding while she pulled her childhood friend out of his isolation state. It wasn't anything he hadn't felt before with her. Anna was the only sister of the royal family he considered his sister. His relationship with Elsa was more leaning towards romantic feelings than sibling love. Anna knew exactly what he was thinking with no words exchanged between them. There were lines, but she knew how to read those with reading the man's face. He smiled at least one sister won't hate him. Hopefully, Cyrus felt the same way.

Elsa sat on her throne as she was forced to see all of the participants. Some she wanted to send them back home while others seem to surprise with their feats. Kai begun calling off the names, but she was hardly paying any attention. She frowned as meeting these suitors was a waste of a perfect day. The queen sighed mentally as regal and poise ladies don't show anything openly.

Elsa caught the sight of her strawberry blond right hand in the corner of her eye. Anna was dragging poor, defenseless Klaus behind her. Elsa smiled, as he didn't want to be there much like herself. That thought was very amusing. To be honest, Klaus was very amusing on these days. Elsa remembered, when she came out of her room occasionally, she would see him at least crash into one object or many. He was dragged by the happy, overexcited princess. His hazel eyes wouldn't ever change towards Anna. He might have complained about the incident, but what was surprising he was always like that even when Elsa froze the table on accident once when they were at least five. He was napping during their lessons once again and frankly, she wanted to tease him about. His drool would became solid ice. She giggled as he spit out of the ice. He glared at her for a while but he laughed it off. _You'll get it, princess._ The five-year-old Klaus smiled evilly. _You'll get it at least expected moment_. Klaus had gotten his revenge through a raging tickle fire at her sensitive sides. She shuddered.

"Your majesty, the Count of Austria, Marcos Wagner," Kai introduced her first suitor.

The count was handsome and charming man about a couple years older, Elsa could admit, but something about his frown postured on his face got her uninterested fast. He had short brown hair and darkened brown eyes. Elsa couldn't throw the idea that he was a killer with those eyes. He bowed humbly. It gave her mixed feelings about the count. The queen held her hand out for the friendly kiss upon it. His smile was filled with pearly whites. Elsa forced herself to stay poise and regal as the ruler of Arendelle. That smile had her believe those thoughts about his murderous nature. Elsa had to conclude that he took pride in his country since he was wearing the colors. According to Klaus, Count Marcos was a warrior through and through. He was attending to assessment his strengths with others and proving himself that he's not only a lower than any prince or duke. Elsa presented her hand. The Count of Austria grabbed it and kissed it as for tradition. Elsa was happy that she was wearing gloves since he was a bit on the sloppy side. The queen was disgusted.

"Prince Kellan of Demark."

The prince was an older man who seemed to be delighted in his looks and was very flamboyant and fetching. He wore his hair a low short ponytail. He went to run his hand through his hair. Prince Kellan didn't seem to be some of the spoil princes that Elsa had expected from the royal family of Denmark. He was attractive but not too much and his smile was very ordinary. Elsa rolled her eyes. She kept thinking about Klaus. She was going to struggle the Lord of Arendelle for those thoughts. Prince Kellan's green eyes shined slightly. While Klaus' hazel eyes had a warm glow seen through any darkness. A frown appeared on her face. The lighting in the room gave his light brown hair a shiny coat. Elsa was pleased that Kellan had good taste in colors. He was in some blue shades from navy to sky blue and going to darker blue lighter than the navy. The Prince of Denmark also kissed her hand with less saliva. Klaus told her that he didn't knew the prince personally. That meant he hadn't a clue why the prince had entered.

"Prince August of France."

Elsa was pretty sure that the French prince had reminded her of her late father. He was about thirty years. Prince August had light blond hair, brown eyes and a thin mustache. Prince Auguste smirked as he caught her gawking. She blushed. He was handsome and very charming yet there was a sadness in his eyes. She was curious now. Why had they been filled with some much dread? Was there one he loved and been forced to union his kingdom to hers? Elsa could share that since the one she loved was standing by her sister. She never felt jealousy towards her sister even if she was a closer to Klaus than Elsa ever was. She felt jealousy towards Klaus more than Anna. Klaus spent those ten years of isolation with Anna everyday and every minute of those days. She frowned it was so pity to be jealous that her sister had a good time with another. The thing she missed the most was the time she couldn't spend with her little sister. She presented her hand to the French prince. He gently took it as placed a feather-like kiss. She blushed for the hundredth time that day.

"Prince Zander of the Land without Rain."

Prince Zander was far from fair skinned. His skin was a golden tan. His brown eyes brightened as he smiled wider. It was purely white. He bowed and explained it wasn't appropriate to kiss a maiden's hand in his country with an amusing look. Elsa saw Klaus when she met Prince Zander's face. It was amazingly awing how he had the same smile to the slight details that Klaus always did. The queen amused thinking that Klaus and Zander could be brothers. When Kai instructed the prince to his exit, Zander smiled again.

"Thank you, good sir." He bowed to Kai.

Elsa watched Prince Zander walked over the Lord of Arendelle as if he knew him. The queen tried to listen to their conservation before Kai announced the next possible suitor to become her king. She forced herself not to roll her eyes. It was very interesting that Klaus could rub bits of his personality on other people even the royalty and their officials around the world.

"Duke of Maldonia, Chinwendu Bashir."

While the next suitor was introduced, that craze prince he only met once when he was vising the kingdom of Irin, which was formally known as the Land without Rain, hugged Klaus. It was a strange place. The strangest person he met was the first heir in centuries to born into the court of Irin and Zander's father, Boutros, was chosen by the previous ruler's advisors from many nobles within the region. Klaus remembered him because he was a good man and was like the late King of Arendelle as taking pride in his country, loved his people, and gave all he could in order to rule his kingdom with a just heart. It was a noble undertaking.

"How are you, Klaus?" The prince smiled.

Anna looked confused as she turned to Klaus, "You two have met."

"When I visited Irin, I met the royal family." Klaus explained. " Zander and I became friends instantly. I really didn't want to return to Arendelle."

She slapped his shoulder and laughed, "You wouldn't leave your queen for anywhere, milord."

"It's good to see you again, Prince Zander." Klaus bowed humbly.

"It's Zander to you, dear Klaus." He amused. We'll talk again, later. Lord Klaus. Princess Anna."

Elsa hadn't noticed that the next suitor was already in front of her. She looked at Klaus, Anna and Zander while they were talked briefly. The queen was very confused. Her poise and regal persona was broken when her expression changed to utter confusion. The Duke of Maldonia looked as confused as she was about what she was feeling. He was a concerned looking man. His blond hair was a short crew cut. His dark skin didn't go much with the yellow color of his hair. Those brown eyes had this control and calm persona, which reminded her of another thing about Klaus she absolutely adored. It was something she couldn't believe. All these suitors made her want Klaus as her king even more than a simple suggestion between her parents and her. It was a brief conversation held before they departed to the wedding of the Princess of Corona. She sighed. Her mother explained that true love should be why she married. Her father jokingly mentioned Klaus and her wedding would be a strange affair. She blushed as she quickly faced the fireplace of the drawing room. Her father placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, as he told her when she was queen, she should find a man who cares about the country as much as he loved her.

"Your highness, please call me, Wendu." He bowed. "I prefer Wendu."

Elsa nodded, "In all honestly, Wendu, you call me, Elsa."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa. I prefer to call you by your title." Wendu smiled, "This is your country. Maybe if you visit Maldonia, I might consider it."

Elsa smiled as she nodded. He was a very well mannered man. His smile made Elsa forget her fears. She seemed at ease a bit. The queen held out her hand as Wendu kissed it modestly.

"Prince Damian of the Northern Isles"

Prince Damian smiled as he walked towards her. The Northern and Southern Isles were related once. Elsa always had a better diplomatic relationship in the Northern region of the Isles. His auburn hair was shorter than the princes that she knew from the Southern Isles. He had a freshly shaved face. His smile was something that she didn't even want to think about it. All these men smiles so far had reminded of a certain Lord of Arendelle. She had to admit it was brilliant. According to Klaus, there are only two princes belonging to the Northern Isles' royal family compared to the thirteen princes of their neighbors. Elsa's hand was grabbed gently and kissed fashionably manner.

"Duke of Portugal, José Eduardo Azevedo."

Elsa felt those three suitors had gotten through the fastest. The Duke of Portugal was a good-looking tanned man with spiky brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. Elsa felt hazel-eyed men were assumed, in her book, the kindest and gentlest for anyone. He was happy for being there forcefully. She hardly believed that some came to get the title of King of Arendelle. That had depressed her ever since the advisors had told her that this was a good competition. This might see who was _interested _in her was currently being defining as an understatement. Kai presented the Duke of Seville came with the Spanish prince, Ferdinand. Duke of Seville, Jesper Maurice Alvarado, was another older man who had seemed too happy to be there. He was smiling idiotically. His bronzed skin was the home of dark brown hair and somewhat odd blue eyes. Elsa thought he might've down this before and having those women fall heads over heels, but she wouldn't be added to that list. The Prince of Spain was called and displayed a fake smile as if he was feeling the exact opposite of his brethren. His skin was also tan. Each suitor placed a quick peck on her hand. Kai had gotten through most of the names and he was currently losing his queen in her own thoughts until he spoke the name that she felt fright.

"Prince Charles of the Southern Isles."

Elsa felt disgusted and probably looked the part. It wasn't strange to hear the advisors forgive the Southern Isles' kingdom, but Elsa and her close compatriots had other ideas. Prince Charles looked like an older Hans. This made Elsa and, what she could see, Anna shiver. Elsa looked through her peripheral vision at Anna, who was protectively in the arms of Klaus. It was simply something a kingdom can overlook when looking at a broken heart of the princess, an attempted assassination of the queen, and very strained diplomatic relationship between the Southern Isles and Arendelle and its allies. She let out her hand for a simple kiss upon it. The prince bowed and knelt as if he was planning on proposing to her and whispers went throughout the room. She rolled her eyes.

"My deepest apologizes, your majesty, my brother isn't much of a gentleman yet. He doesn't understand our relationship with our allies. Arendelle wasn't meant a conquest."

"Your apologize isn't accepted, Prince Charles." Elsa said authorized yet it sounded like venom. "What your brothers' actions created chaos and cannot be forgiven. Kai, please escort Prince _Charles_ away."

Kai escorted the Southern Isles' eighth prince away from the queen. Elsa forced herself not to send him to the dungeons. Kai called the final suitor and the Duke of Wales was a short young man who was only eighteen. Elsa didn't want to be mean, as she usually never took interest in younger men. Vincent Bevan seemed to be a very kind, quiet soul. Elsa frowned mentally she was afraid to ask him to excuse himself from the tournament, but she couldn't bring herself to say that. When his sky blue eyes met hers, she felt déjà vu moments before. It was different because it was about her sister. _Do you want to build a snowman?_ She sighed mentally as she leant her hand towards the boy. He kissed it and bowed. He walked off the stage getting thumbs up by Prince Zander. That one was a strange creature.

Elsa was sick of all the suitors, as she couldn't make any more judgments mentally. She continued to sit on her throne thinking about why Arendelle didn't have a competitor. Klaus had offered, but it was never explored. She wished Klaus was apart

She sighed and mumbled, "I'm done with this tournament."

This had the most wasted night that Elsa spent it as the Queen of Arendelle. The music started again. Everyone seemed to be having an enjoyable experience except for her. Elsa looked towards Anna and Klaus dancing around the floor. She walked Klaus' smile grew bigger each time Anna laughed. Her heart felt something she felt towards Klaus and her sister's relationship. Jealousy. Why did she think that friendship would become some romance? Anna had Kristoff and she was happy, as the queen wasn't told otherwise. She had grown to love how Klaus had treated anyone without knowing exactly whom they were. It was truly a gift that Elsa wished she had. There she saw her sister's happiness with her childhood crush had broken a bit of her heart. It was something that no one should ever feel, but she felt it bad. She sighed. The Duke of Maldonia walked towards her and humbly bowed.

"Your majesty, do you care to share a dance?" Wendu smiled. "Your majesty, do you care to share a dance?" Wendu smiled.

"I would like that, thank you." Elsa took one more glance towards Klaus and her sister. "t had to be impossible to feel anything for her, as she was the Ice Queen of Arendelle.

Wendu laughed, "He likes you I can see that. The way he looks at you. He seems very shy, but a friendly gentleman.

"Wendu, you haven't known Klaus your whole life," the queen smiled blushing. "He's definitely not a shy character."

Klaus leaned against one of the pillars in the throne room. He was certain that he had to appear as his alter ego soon than later. His thoughts were about to catch up with his lies. It wasn't anything he hadn't felt before. Klaus frowned. It was only a strange and lawless idea. He was surprised that the old man gave him permission to go on with his plan to prove that true love could conquer anything even some mug looking, bad mannered and over unrealistic princes, dukes and the count. Klaus admitted that some princes and two dukes were nicer than the others. His eyes glanced around the room as the queen danced with some princes all friendly too. He smiled sadly as she had the right to and all. This was for her happiness through he thought the opposite.

"Hey stranger." A familiar voice said amusingly. "This is how Arendelle celebrate birthdays. I want in!"

The Lord of Arendelle looked up and saw the King and Queen of Corona. Eugene was smiling his strange grin that Klaus knew something was going on. Rapunzel smiled at him as she stepped away from her husband to kiss the lord on his cheek.

"Klaus how are you?"

"I've been better." He laughed. "No, this is a party for me."

"Too bad." Eugene frowned. "Well, you get two beauties as friends. You're so lucky."

Rapunzel looked at him glaring. Eugene said he was jokingly playing with his friend. Rapunzel had somewhat reminded Klaus of an older Anna. The queen was about his age, but she was a bit older. Before he knew it, he had a princess on his arm and he received a modest kiss. Eugene laughed like a hyena as he joked about Klaus' attraction to royals and how he always finds the hearts of princesses. Klaus frowned as he remembered when he told Eugene about how most princesses wanted him and his charming, eccentric personality and how they want the cutest little heirs for their kingdoms. The retired King of Corona was also in this conservation and admitted that Klaus was very lucky to be friendly and handsome yet serious man.

"Hello Klaus." Elsa walked up hooked arms with the Duke of Maldonia.

"I'm Chinwendu Bashir." The man spoke offering his hand.

"Klaus Hendriksen." His face went blank.

The Duke of _Stealing True Loves_ had gotten on Klaus' last nerves and dropped his hand back to his side. Anna stopped the lord to knock that smile off his face. She grasped his hand firm. It was their trigger as if they both knew exactly what each other was thinking that instance. What made him even angrier was when the duke leaned to whisper into his queen's ear. The queen promptly giggled as silently as a proper lady should. His anger would give him in some diplomatic trouble with Arendelle and Maldonia. He smiled politely, which was a sign that Elsa took that he was completely ticked by the situation. Elsa did have her devious moments. She smiled inwardly as she was amused when he was like this. Maybe Wendu was right. He had feelings for her.

Elsa switched from his devious love to the proper, poised queen of Arendelle.

"I believe we haven't met properly." Elsa smiled, "Welcome to my lovely kingdom."

"Thanks," Rapunzel replied. "I'm Rapunzel and this is my husband, Eugene."

"We fairly acquainted with this young man," Eugene roped his arm around the Lord of Arendelle.

Elsa smiled as Klaus' face became brightened to a light red. "He hasn't mentioned either of you."

Eugene gasped overdramatically and fully hugged Klaus' head, which caused him to turn into a walking tomato. "He's a very bad boy in not doing that and not very good neighbor either."

Klaus' face started to change to another color before Rapunzel reacted.

"Eugene!"

"What?"

Eugene had realized he was choking the poor lord. He let go of his head and helped Klaus back on his feet. The lord held on the pillar and inhaled uncomfortably until his breath was gain again. Elsa felt a bit worried about the lord currently. Her heart was beating harder than it ever did when the two people that she loved the most in this world were injured. Klaus began choking and realized that he was going to be sick. Eugene started apologizing, but Klaus stopped him saying it was fine and that he would live. Anna helped him to a standing position. He thanked and kissed her brotherly upon her forehead. The King of Corona asked if Klaus wanted a little help to get back to his room. The lord nodded. The men walked out of the throne room and Eugene was only one returned. This saddened Elsa. Nothing could tell her why did she felt this awkwardness in the pit of her stomach. He was the only one who had broken her wall of isolation. She wanted to be by his side. He was the only one who could take her heart. She sighed watching the others enjoying the night. Kristoff had finally made it and gotten to dance with her sister. She was really lucky to have more than one man to care about her.

"Hello, your majesty." A voice said. "Would you join me in this dance?"

Elsa turned breaking her thoughts and saw a masked stranger. He offered his hand and Elsa was hesitant in taking his hand. His smile was encouragingly. The young monarch smiled softly. She took her hand as he spun her around to face him. He smirked slightly as being very suspicious that she wasn't enjoying herself. Elsa hadn't met his eyes yet. Klaus smiled inwardly. It was a bit awkward. Elsa seemed to have gotten into their tempo than the song's tempo. The queen looked upon the stranger. His dark brown hair glowed with a natural golden shimmer. He was in a dark jacket with matching pants. His shirt was a ghostly red. She took one look at his shining hazel eyes under the black mask. Those eyes had this similar warm and curious look. Elsa leaned onto his shoulder as they continued around the floor. The stranger was friendly, handsome, and very charming yet mysterious, secluded, and gingerly. He had to be the Prince Charming that most would discard because of he wasn't much a talkative person. He spoke politely and very quiet. It was interesting. He smiled as he spun her again. They were brilliantly in tempo. Elsa felt her heart beat even harder. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time. The man's hazel eyes might have done flipped the butterflies in her stomach.

"What is your name, stranger?"

He pauses and smiled softly," It's Cyrus."

"That's a beautiful name."

They continued to dance around the throne room. Cyrus had caught six princes, two dukes and the count staring at Elsa and him dancing. Prince Charles and his mates, Prince Ferdinand of Spain and Prince Auguste of France, collectively laughed. Cyrus thought his presence was truly stopping the world's rotation. He stopped dancing, which caused the queen to lift her head. He smiled awkwardly. The elder advisor stood as he smiled at the two. He nodded. The wise old man knew that he was Klaus. There was one person that knew his little secret. He nodded thanking the old man silently.

"Cyrus?"

"I've got to go, my queen." He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, your highness."

"Wait," She called.

Before Elsa could ask him any more questions, he escaped out of sight. The only thing she found was a torn piece of his cape on a sharp corner. She looked at the piece as she grabbed for it. The windy night blew it away as she examined it. Elsa tried to reach out. It was riding the current and out her reach. This tournament was getting stranger than Elsa could think it would.

"Your majesty," Kai come out onto the balcony. "It's time to dismiss the suitors to their rooms."

"Thank you, Kai." Elsa smiled.

Kai guided her majesty back into the throne room. Everyone bowed and curtsied when she entered. It was a disturbing watching her sister curtseys, but it was anticipated. Anna smiled when Elsa moved past her and received a smile from the queen. Her smile was different than her usual regal smile she kept on when they had guests. Anna giggled slightly as she placed her hand to hide her smile. She met someone she took interest in, but who was it. The princes, the dukes and the count had given her another kiss on her hand. When Prince Charles of the Southern Isles arrived to place his kiss, Anna felt herself trying to not gag. She wanted to tackle the eighth son and to punch him repeatedly in his smug face when he reached for her sister's hand. Elsa was disgusted as she pulled away her hand. Prince Charles looked amused while he complimented her hair. She simply waved her hand for Kai to take the prince out of the throne room.

Anna went towards her sister and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Elsa replied.

Anna giggled, "You met someone. Is he here?"

Anna eyed the princes, the dukes and the count as if they were one of them. Elsa laughed softly.

"I assure you it's not one of them."

"Then who?"

"He'll be participating tomorrow. His name is Cyrus."

"Cute?"

"Highly." The queen smiled dreamily.

The sisters shared a giggle. Anna and Elsa walked out of the throne room together arm in arm. The two parted ways, as Elsa wanted to check on her friend while Anna complained about her warm bed was waiting for her return. Anna teased her as she accused her that she wasn't only going to check up on the lord. The queen slapped her sister's arm in disbelief. A blush rushed upon her pale face. Anna laughed as the princess kissed her sister's cheek gently. The princess smiled and winked at her sister happily. Elsa rolled her eyes how could she have such a great relationship with her exact opposite sister. She laughed slightly.

Elsa walked a little further to locate her childhood friend's room. The thoughts in her head ran around the mysterious guest. She felt like she could fall and be caught in his arms. She sighed, but she didn't notice the person she was looking for was right in front of her. She wasn't much paying attention in front of her as she ran into the Lord of Arendelle, who had gotten out of the assembly early. She quickly apologized. He chuckled.

"You really don't have to apologize so formally, Snow Beauty."

Elsa felt her legs trembled as he spoke a name that she hadn't heard in those undying thirteen years of isolation. She'd seen it in his little letters to her as some were only between them. Anna would only write on the envelope saying, _do you want to build a snowman_ or some didn't say much of anything as she colored pictures on it instead like one with them making a snowman, Klaus and Anna waving or Klaus covered in snow while Anna giggled. Elsa blushed not wanting make connect with his hazel eyes. The queen agreed that Klaus had his dreamboat qualities: his smile, those warm eyes, and the gentlest heart in Arendelle. She forced herself not to sigh, as he was right there. He felt her forehead while he thought she might've had a fever. Elsa felt her face was hot because she was thinking of two men at once.

"You're burning up." Klaus observed. "Are you okay, Elsa?"

"I'm fine, Klaus. Don't worry about me." She lied and smiled a phony sweet smile.

He smiled as if catching her in the act, "Okay. You'll call me if you need anything."

The queen nodded. The lord walked off in the direction of his room. Elsa looked to see where he went, but when she looked around, the lord was gone. She sighed happily. If it was a sin to fall in love with two men, Elsa was true believer of that sin. Unknown to her, Klaus didn't quite arrive to his room as he hid behind a pillar. He smiled, as this is true love not the tournament that he was sure. Cyrus was entered into the tournament at the queen's command.

**Yes, Cyrus has entered! Who else thinks this duel thing is a little creepy? Will Klaus become a bit crazy while he plays as Sir Cyrus of Arendelle? What do you believe? Plus here are the ages of the other suitors (title and first name only):**

**Count Marcos: 25; Prince Kellan: 27; Prince Auguste: 29; Prince Zander: 23; Duke Wendu: 28; Prince Damian: 20; Duke José: 19; Duke Jesper: 27; Prince Ferdinand: 28; Prince Charles: 26; Duke Vincent: 18.**

**Who's your favorite suitor so far and why? Read & Review! xD**

**crazywildchild :D**


	3. Round 1 - The Clash of the Blades

**Hey what's up! These are double feature chapters… You get two chapters for one… The first episode's almost done! Whoever seen Arrow, the TV show that features Green Arrow on the CW, imagine Ollie's suit only in black is what Cyrus is wearing during his fights. Round 1 & 2 are all good… Now, only four chapters left after the next. :) Read & Review! Yes! Review Q: Do ya like the double feature chapters? Or do ya like only one chapter at a time? **

**Frozen © Disney**

**Klaus, many OCs & TALS trilogy © crazywildchild**

Klaus wasn't sure about using excuses last night, but Eugene had to make him almost die. The Lord of Arendelle was more towards the sides of being passed out than dead. He had done that before when he visited his country. Almost everyone had told him about how Queen Rapunzel would given her husband a frying pan over the head while giving him a piece of her mind. He smirked at the thought of Eugene being roaring drunk and had slurring his tongue about some tower, golden hair and an old bag of bones. Klaus had thought he was a bit mental. Rapunzel had told him that he wasn't only in that boat as she joked that her father still thought that Eugene was a bit too eccentric. He smiled. A knock presented a person's presence at his door. _Time to play sick_. Klaus covered his face and turned facing the balcony.

"Klaus," He mother called.

Klaus sounded a sickly moan. "Hello, mother."

He coughed effortless. Lady Katrina felt something that her son wasn't telling her. She knew he was faking his sickness. Klaus was simply an open book if you knew how to interpret his movements from his eyes to his amusing tapping foot. She presumed that Princess Anna had read her son for a very long time since she and her sister had grown beside him in the castle. She couldn't help herself to be a bit jealous of what the princess had with the lord: a stable everyday relationship. Lady Katrina had learned to read her son much like his father. It was intuition. Katrina knew he was lying about the sickness. Klaus wasn't a very sickly person. The only sickness Klaus had ever gotten was when he was a mere baby. Katrina smiled as she rubbed her hand against his cheek. He was feverish. Her eyes had looked to his nightstand. There was a candle on the nightstand. That would explain the _feverish_ forehead. Those hazel eyes he had gotten from her family were thinking about something or other.

Katrina became worried last night as she watched his meeting with the King and Queen of Corona from her dance. Klaus was her only child. She was blessed with that pregnancy. A physician told Lady Katrina that she mightn't be able to have any children. It was the only thing that frustrated her, but what happened was unexpected. Nothing stopped her from getting her wish, as she knew her husband, Sir Sebastian, had gone with the King to seek the wise trolls, who lived the Valley of the Living Rock, for the future. He was overjoyed when he returned. The king wasn't much in ecstatic celebration that they were going to have a baby boy. While the information the king received was more dreadful than knowing he was going to have a daughter as his heir. He told his compatriots that the heir would have control over ice and snow. The queen rubbed her stomach as she thought her daughter was going to be a bit of a handful. Lady Katrina smiled, as Elsa didn't have been a handful as much as her son was. She laughed kissing his forehead.

"What is wrong, honey?"

The young man looked as if he had been caught with the cookie jar like his father had written in one of his many letters. His expression looked as if a carriage had run over a deer. Lady Katrina could admit that she hadn't been the best mother. She wasn't much in her son's life when he was younger. She was prioritizing to be more active in the lord's life. She smiled as she remembered the old advisor had told her about Klaus' plans. He was going to be someone else. Last night, a mysterious stranger intimately danced with the queen. She smirked silently. Cyrus had to be Klaus. Why shouldn't he be? Cyrus walked in after Klaus had exited. Lady Katrina had been dancing with the queen's elderly head advisor, Lars. He laughed. As the stranger walked to Elsa, he asked casually if she wanted to dance. She smiled watching as the charming stranger waltzed the queen around the room effortlessly. They seemed to be in tempo with each other not the music. She kissed him again. Lady Katrina walked towards the door and smiled back at her son.

"Good luck, Cyrus," The lady of Arendelle winked.

Klaus hadn't gotten used to having people calling him, Cyrus. This is going to be a long day for both Klaus and Cyrus. The Lord of Arendelle is playing hooky whilst Sir Cyrus sword-fights the princes, dukes and count.

At the showground, the Queen and Princess of Arendelle are being instructed how the tournament would be starting. The herald sounded. Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. A deep sigh was exhaled. Lady Katrina, the two meddling advisors, the King's eldest advisor, Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer, Princess Anna and her were sitting in the queen's box. Lord Klaus would've had sat by them if he wasn't under the weather. Anna grabbed her hand. Elsa smiled gratefully. Meanwhile in the Arendelle's respective tent, Klaus had dressed in a pure black shirt attached a cloth hood and dark pants. He tied his sword to his waist on his left side. The sword was a short sword. It was decorated in a germ in the end of the hilt. It was his birthstone: an emerald. The blade shined silvery when the sunlight glowed in the tent. A visitor had arrived in the small empty tent.

"Hello, stranger." An accustomed voice sounded.

Klaus' face went pale blankly, "Hello, my Princess."

His hood was placed over his eyes, which hadn't his mask been upon it. Anna smiled as she met the stranger who stole her sister's heart. He was decorated in black. He seemed like a shadow. She saw his hazel eyes under the hood. His face was blank as if something had caught his tongue. Her light blue eyes wondered why the tent was empty, which nothing seemed to be an overstatement. It looked like the enigmatic contestant was very inexperience in swordsmanship. He held hilt patiently. The princess smiled deeply. Why was Klaus being this secretive guest?

She headed towards him. Klaus frowned as he stepped further way from her. He wanted to exit this nightmare. Anna had gotten closer than he wanted her to be. His back was to her as his hands reached out for the table.

"Klaus?" She questioned.

"Yes, Anna."

"Why do you want to put yourself in danger?"

"I'm doing this for Elsa's happiness." Klaus commented, "She needs a man who loves her for her not her kingdom."

Anna giggled. "You can play dumb, but you and I, both, know who Elsa rather prefer as her king."

Klaus rolled his eyes. As he was about to say something else, the heralding trumpet sounded. Anna turned her friend and took off his hood. His face blankly stared. The princess hugged the confused lord of Arendelle. He wasn't responding to her warmth. Klaus merely smiled as he pecked her forehead. Anna looked at his face as tears dipped down. She laughed as she wiped them off. She kissed his cheek.

"You'll do fine." She assured. "None of them know that you're -."

"I know." He changed subjects and smiled endearingly. "I've got a tournament to win."

He covered his face again and winked to the princess smiling. He gave her three fingers raised. _Wait for three seconds. Let the competitors go before then return to your sister._ His eyes spoke. Cyrus had followed the count, the princes and the dukes. It wasn't as if they knew anything about who he was. Some princes were looking his way as if saying there had to be impossible that a commoner like him shouldn't be in this competition. Prince Zander looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, don't listen to them." He smiled brighter.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow.

"Silence." Zander nodded amusedly. "Getting pumped."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "I'm not using silence as a method of concentration."

Zander's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Klaus?"

Why had he opened his mouth? Zander knew his speech pattern.

He sighed. "Yes."

"Why are you dressing as this?" The prince whispered.

Cyrus smiled sadly, "It's a wild card opportunity."

A laugh built in his throat as if he was enjoying this plan a bit more each instant. At least five people and animated snowman knew about this operation as Olaf dubbed, _Mission Kelsius_. The snowman always had deserved an eye roll. Prince Zander punched his shoulder for encouragement. All the suitors had lined themselves horizontally and bowed in simultaneously except Cyrus. The elderly advisor coughed as Cyrus laughed nervously. Elsa smiled, as he wasn't much for the formalities. Prince Charles looked at Cyrus and he was angry as this commoner thought he didn't need to show any respect to those being royalty.

"Sir Cyrus."

Elsa spoke his name in a tone that Klaus hadn't heard before. It was lower than Elsa sounds Anna's name as she had gotten in trouble. Klaus admitted it was a bit sexy form the queen's lips as if she was vixen and he was the prey. His legs felt a bit weak, but he wasn't going to collapse. He blushed. He was pretty glad about the hood now. Elsa held her hand out and Cyrus took the hint as he kissed it. Elsa only could imagine what their relationship could become without this tournament. Cyrus was a charmer and didn't have to do much to make her a dizzy.

The competitors split as they walked to each side of the field. There were benches for the wait. Cyrus was together with Prince Zander, the Duke of Wales, Vincent, the Duke of Maldonia, Wendu, Prince Damian of the Northern Isles, and Prince Kellan of Denmark. On the opposite side, it sat Prince Charles of the Southern Isles, the Duke of Seville and his princely counterpart, Ferdinand of Spain, Count Marcos Wagner of Austria, the Duke of Portugal, José Azevedo and Prince Auguste of France. Cyrus thought that the evilest sportspersons were on Charles' side whilst his side had the loyal and just. These will become very confusing fights. The herald had begun announcing the matches.

"Prince Charles of the Southern Isles versus Prince Damian of the Northern Isles."

The two born natural rivals stood. It wasn't something that Cyrus wanted to see in his lifetime. He had met the Northern Isles' older prince once, but he never met Damian personally. He wasn't a bad acting prince like most of the Southern Isles'. Prince Damian looked at his compatriots as he wielded his sword with great posture and a smile. Damian had to be a good swordsman back in his land. It also had a good head on his shoulder. Brilliant. Kind. Had good characteristics that all princes should. Prince Charles was the opposite as his heart was as black as the darkest dungeon. He wasn't much of a prince like his dreadful younger brother. He was worst! Cyrus could admit that some princes in the Southern Isles aren't that bad. Prince Walton was the one of the expectations that could make anyone give the Southern Isles another chance, but alas he wasn't the one who came to say sorry. Kai told the Isles' princes that it should be a clean fight and no blood if necessary. Cyrus wasn't really thinking about who was going to win because that meant he had to defeat that prince when he finished his next match in two days time.

"Prince Charles of the Southern Isles."

Cyrus looked and saw Prince Damian trying hard to get up with his sword. Prince Charles tried to help him, but Prince Damian pushed himself back onto the ground. Cyrus met eyes with Zander and the prince nodded. The two raised and ran to their unofficial ally. Cyrus grabbed his arm and placed around his neck. The prince muttered thanks. Kai stopped zander as he told him that he was in the second fight. He nodded Cyrus to take Prince Damian to the medical tent. Cyrus waved over Wendu and gently placed his arm around Damian's abdomen. They were so close to the tent when they heard the herald state the next match.

"Prince Zander of the Land without Rain versus Prince Kellan of Denmark."

Cyrus frowned when he heard him announce that two good guys needed to compete. Cyrus and the Duke of Maldonia walked back to their seats. Klaus looked at the dark blond man and felt like he needed to apologize to him. He was jealous because Elsa had a new male friend. For the longest time, he was the only man in her life that she could open up to. Klaus didn't really seem to include Kristoff since he was more interested in Anna. Klaus hated to admit that _Wendu_ was a benevolent, reverent nobleman. He knew Cyrus apologizing was the worst idea that he had. He kept his thoughts concealed until he was unmasked literally.

"Prince Zander of the Land without Rain."

Prince Zander didn't do much damage to his opponent, as he could still stand unafraid. The two princes bowed thanking each other for a good match. It was honestly a good gesture. Both of them came to the seats. Their laughter sounded pleasing. Cyrus was lost in his thoughts about how this tournament would bring alliances that the countries could be responsible. Klaus shook those thoughts as he thought about Prince Charles and his legion's plans for Arendelle. He knew he needed some allies in order to succeed these ranks. He had to defeat Prince Charles without planning the same cards. Zander pushed Cyrus off the bench as his name had been called.

"Cyrus of Arendelle versus Prince Ferdinand of Spain."

Cyrus had the infamous Prince Ferdinand as an opponent. She had heard rumors about the Prince of Spain. He was only prince, she had heard of, who had the chance to be married with more women. Elsa had never thought that would happen between her country and others. She couldn't bring herself to think that might be a swell idea. The queen looked towards her extraordinary Prince Charming and he was unnaturally calm to be facing someone like Ferdinand. It seemed other rumors had been true. He was slightly mean looking, made an appearance of reflexing his muscles when he had the chance and those eyes had a façade trying to impress any women within the radius. Cyrus seemed to be more at ease with this realization. Elsa hoped that her love was stronger in strategies than brute strength alone. Cyrus looked very handsome in his outfit even if it was all black and covered his face inexplicably except the hood hadn't hid the shine of his hazel beauties. She smiled slightly as she couldn't smile very large as Elsa was the queen and being amused during some important diplomacy wasn't very poise.

The fight begun Cyrus seemed to be trying to wear him out. Prince Ferdinand was getting furious, as his opponent wouldn't stay still. He smirked as if knowing something that Cyrus didn't. Cyrus smiled as slipped his cape off for a better look at the prince. His hair was messy spiked in the back, which was much different than its look last night. He was faster and dodged quickly the prince's attacks. Ferdinand smiled as his finger glowed a fiery red. He shot fireballs at Cyrus. Klaus hadn't the slightest idea of how, but Spain was a very warm country. Maybe that's why the prince had fire powers much like the snow queen's powers over ice and snow.

"Do you like what you see?" Ferdinand asked greedily.

Cyrus smiled, "The queen's ice is a beautiful sight compared your horrible display."

While Cyrus handled a fire master, the audience was terrified. Cyrus hadn't thought about this happening. He looked towards the Duke of Seville, who was smiling as if him running for his life was amusing. Unknown to Klaus, Eugene smiled amusingly. Cyrus was fighting much like Klaus had done in Corona with the guards. Rapunzel looked at him confused. The king laughed heartily. He assumed that it was nothing. The queen didn't believe him.

"Do you know him?" She questioned.

He smirked, "You do, too."

Eugene gave her a motion to come closer as he whispered his thoughts in her ear. She gasped as she saw exactly what her husband had. Klaus was running for his life, but he got his sword, which he felt he didn't need. Prince Ferdinand stopped throwing fire. He sighed calmly. Their swords met and blocked as the blade went pass. Cyrus lost his sword again when Ferdinand sliced his shoulder. Blood dipped down slowly. Ferdinand wanted another shot but lost it when Cyrus sidestepped. Cyrus with his good arm flipped the prince. Cyrus whined as he grabbed onto his shoulder. Ferdinand had lost conscious when his head collided with the ground. Cyrus kicked Ferdinand's sword away for good measure. He called over Prince Zander and Prince Kellan, who happily helped the stranger, to move Ferdinand to the medic tent. Cyrus gasped as the blood dipped heavier. His right arm went numb.

"Cyrus of Arendelle."

Kai put a hand on his left shoulder and asked if he needed any medical attention.

"I'm good, sir." Cyrus smiled, "It's a mere scratch."

The herald declared, "Prince Auguste of France versus Chinwendu Bashir, Duke of Maldonia."

Wendu patted his good shoulder as he gave back his burnt hooded cape. Cyrus' shoulders fell. _What a waste of a good hood?_ He thanked him. He winked at the masked wonder. Cyrus cursed mentally that Wendu knew about his duel act. It was something he couldn't believe, but he was acting very nice when the two delivered the Northern Isles' prince to medical tent. His jealousy was taking over again. _What if he knew? Would he tell Elsa? That would get me a real anger lady on my hands…that's something I don't want._ He sighed as he sat by the Duke of Wales, who had suggested that he should wrap his wound. He offered to help. Cyrus agreed as the younger male smiled taking his hood.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled again. "We're allies, aren't we?"

"Of course."

The Duke of Wales nodded as he finished wrapping the sliced shoulder. It wasn't much pain now. Surely, it was burning even more than what he could believe. He wished he had some healing power or naturally cold hands. This burning muscle was going to make him crazy. The winner was announced how was Prince Auguste. Wendu stood with Kai's help and was guided to his allied bench. He lay there for a bit until he could sit by himself. Cyrus asked if he was all right. The Duke of Maldonia bit his tongue as the pain throughout his body was killing him.

He replied softly, "Auguste isn't human. Whoever goes up against him should know that."

"Count Marcos Wagner of Austria versus Jesper Alvarado, Duke of Seville," the herald called.

The match wasn't declared as a match in Klaus' book. It was a beat down. The count had won within seconds than Klaus' decade match. The count couldn't be anymore scary. Cyrus looked at Jesper as the prince of Spain had gotten to his brethren worried postured on his face. How Ferdinand recovered that fast? How did he know about Jesper's defeat? Cyrus couldn't ask anything since his relationship with Anna was about the same as this. He knew too much about the princess. He showed in the right moments when she was hurting, crying or highly depressed. Cyrus cursed himself, as it wasn't the time to think about anything else.

"Duke of Wales, Vincent Bevan versus Duke of Portugal, José Azevedo."

The younger man looked scared. Cyrus promised it would be fine. Vincent seemed to believe him. Both dukes seem to have a good handle on swords. It was an even match compared to the others. Vincent had the upper hand. Cyrus was impressed. The Duke of Wales was offense as a shy man into a fierce enemy. It looked like José was about to surrender as he looked at the newly founded alliance with the other for support. Prince Charles shrugged as if surrendering was the best option. It was taken easily.

"I surrender!" The Duke of Portugal yelled.

Cyrus had the idea that he scared everyone who was there. The first round was done. Cyrus was glad that his two allies had made it. It wasn't much glad for his shoulder, but he knew he didn't need a medic until later when Anna receives one in secret from the queen. Only had to survive for two more rounds to let his wild card go. Klaus felt a bit disarranged as he thought of what would unfold if he let it. The lord only wanted her happiness more than anything.


	4. Round 2 - The Duke's Assumed Death

**Disclaimer only:**

**Frozen © Disney**

**Klaus, many OCs and TALS trilogy © crazywildchild**

The remaining competitors came out of their tents and waved to the audience of Arendelle. Young women were squealing, screaming and commenting on how the competitors were gorgeous, charming and eccentric. Some were taking some interest in the masked stranger from their land as their whispers come back were heard by the man himself, Klaus.

"Did you hear his name is Cyrus?" One whispered loudly.

"I don't know a Cyrus. Do you Nora?" Another asked.

Nora replied shaking her head. "Maybe he lives in the country."

Zander laughed as he pushed the masked wonder knowing way too well whom it was. Klaus rolled his hazel eyes at his amusement.

"The women in your country are very dramatic compared to mine back home." He commented while accenting every word.

Klaus looked up to the Queen's box where his friends, who didn't know it was him except one, his mother and some Arendelle officials. The platinum blond queen was wearing a modest sky blue gown, which from where Klaus was standing was a little too tight for comfort. Her crown glowed in the spring sunlight. He saw Anna looking directly at him as if trying to figure why he was doing this. He had to be crazy, but these princes, dukes and lords had the strangest ideas what happens when you marry a queen. While some were there to test their strengths and represent their kingdoms, some had other agendas. Elsa stood and the crowd went a hush. Klaus caught his breath. This wasn't some girl that was afraid of her shadow, as she couldn't control her powers. It was the woman who had given a new meaning to Christmas in July and wasn't much afraid of anything. Before he knew it, the herald walked onto the stage as the queen took her seat again.

"Wow." Klaus muttered.

"She's breathtaking." Zander smirked.

Klaus blushed. He was glad he had a hood that could cover his whole face, as he knew his princess too well. Anna would have a field day for only his facial expressions and him blushing would be the main event.

"Welcome back, competitors!" The herald yelled. "The matches are the following: Sir Cyrus of Arendelle versus Prince Auguste of the Northern Mountains, Prince Charles of the Southern Isles versus Prince Zander of the Land without Rain, and Count Marcos Wagner of Austria versus Vincent Bevan, the Duke of Wales."

The herald handed a hat with the matches on slips of paper to the queen. Elsa grabbed a slip and gave it back to him.

"The first match will be Prince Charles and Prince Zander." He announced. "Gentlemen, get to your marks."

"Yeah, something exciting is happening." Zander smiled.

Klaus looked fearful. Zander slapped his shoulder. The lord knew the Southern Isles' prince would fight dirty like his accomplice who faced him two days earlier. The tan skinned prince waved to the crowd and those brown eyes gleamed amusedly. While Zander become crowd favorite, Prince Charles puffed out his chest and gave the worst Prince Charming smile that Klaus ever seen. He was scowling but he hardly believed no one was seeing it since the mask on all. His hazel eyes were the feature that showed and they darkened as Charles came to shake hands with his best friend.

"Good luck, Prince Charles." Zander grinned. "May the best prince win."

"Yes, may that prince get the queen's hand," Charles sneered.

"Competitors, stand at your positions." The commentator bellowed.

The princes took the positions and unsheathed their swords. Zander's blade was curved like a pirate's. On the hilt, it had many jewels incased within. It was meant to be a ceremonial knife but he made it due. Charles' sword, on the other hand, was much like Klaus' own. It was a straight blade with a double edge. The disguised lord saw his hilt was regular wood with incased gold by the blade. Then the battle began. Zander had speed on his side as Charles had strength. Klaus had felt more dread and it wasn't going away. The young duke beside him gotten worried.

"Hey Cyrus," Vincent whispered. "Are you feeling good?"

Klaus replied quietly, "I'm fine, Vince. I'm more afraid for Zander against someone like Charles."

"Oh, I see." The duke nodded. "I've been to his country. It's beautiful but not the people in it."

"I know. Last summer, Prince Hans, the youngest prince, had come to Arendelle on a mission for the crown."

"I didn't receive that memo." Vincent sounded surprised as if his country was the smallest and didn't get much news.

Before either of them noticed, the sword fight was over. Zander was on the ground ready to slay before Kai intervened. Charles looked as murderous as what Anna told Klaus about Hans' bloodthirsty glance. The herald announced the next fight for Count Marcos Wagner and Vincent. The young duke looked even more nervous. Klaus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you'll do well. At least you don't have to face Charles."

Vincent looked even more scared if that was possibly. Kai had bought a shaking Zander to the mysterious stranger. Klaus helped his friend and ally into a seating position. The warm glow of his eyes was gone like that. The lord hadn't the clue how but it happened as if Zander's life source was taking away in a matter of minutes while Vincent and Klaus talked about their worries.

"Zander," Anna called as she ran up to the two. "Are you alright?"

Anna sat on the other side of Zander as Klaus was already on his left side.

"I believe he is like a soul eater." Zander admitted. "When I made eye contact, my blood ran cold."

"Klaus," Anna whispered. "What's happening here?"

Klaus shook his head confusedly. "I don't know. I'm going to find out."

Was it really something he wanted to do? To bargain with Charles and his mates or was it only he going to get it like a shadow. A sharp pain went through his body had cut off his thoughts. Was his wound opening up again? Charles' first leaky, Prince Ferdinand, who Klaus defeated in the first round, had given him a good slice into his shoulder. His hazel eyes rolled back into his head as the pain subsided. Klaus took an uneasy breath as he heard a scream. He made the mistake of looking up. It was Vincent looking his way but he was sure it wasn't him. There was a lifeless lookalike staring at him. There was a slash across his chest. This tournament was quickly turning to a blood bath. Kai knelt down as placed a handkerchief over his expressionless face. Count Wagner looked towards Klaus with hatred as if saying it was his fault that Vincent was lying dead on the lawn. He had heard a bellowed order from the queen's box. Elsa had ordered the guards to take the murder to the dungeons. Many were sadden by Vincent's death, but Klaus hadn't felt this anger in years.

It was when he heard his father as well as the monarchs had drowned with the ship that was supposed to arrive in an allied kingdom. His father promised that he would tell him about his travels there since they didn't go together. Klaus knew it wasn't his father's fault, but he hadn't anyone else to blame. Now, he had someone blame! Prince Charles was a thievery lowlife that needed to be taught some manners and be executed for his devilish crimes. Maybe this was all a ploy. For the queen's hand without getting his hands dirty. He needed to pay and Klaus had the best game. As the lawn was clean up for the next match, Klaus got up with his eyes balling and not wanting to continue since one of his allies was murder and the other had been philosophical torture.

The mysterious one took a deep breath and had become calm since Prince Charles wanted him gone too. That wasn't going make Klaus ruin a chance to prove that true love always prevails. Next match was going to give him all the information he needed. The commentator laughed uneasily as he announced Sir Cyrus and Prince Auguste to fight. Klaus could get the upper hand in this move. What Prince Auguste lacked was everything. He was only a brute looking prince. The hidden lord couldn't believe that he couldn't control his anger. He smiled maybe this is something he might use on his side.

Being furious was an understatement. He wanted to destroy whoever was pulling reins. Prince Auguste smiled innocently. Cyrus wasn't calming down and that meant the prince might be able win this fight. He will be an opponent that mightn't let him win if he was going to be cocky. Cyrus' eyes went from mysterious and dense to clear and bright as sky was. He wanted fight without any anger that would give him the one who was a murder. He knew one thing about Prince Auguste didn't and might've needed it this soon. Cyrus sighed as believing this was unreal even wished it. The crowd roared as the mysterious stranger of Arendelle walked on the lawn. It was only a matter of time when Prince Auguste was down. It had to be. Cyrus looked at some single women who held signs that said, _We Love You, Cyrus_, _Marry Me_, and some others that might have caught the disguised lord by somewhat a surprise. How was he a ladies man? He sighed.

"This is interesting, isn't it?" Auguste smiled amusedly.

"Not as much as I thought at first," Cyrus admitted. "The signs are very good touch through. They really capture my image, don't they?"

Cyrus smiled as the women were swooning. Klaus felt a little awkward while he stood there in black outfit. His hood was rimmed around his eyes. Only Auguste could see the hazel orbs. He carried his sword on his left side, which was the weaker side. He kept thinking his speed mightn't be his strength.

"En guard, prêt, allez," Kai announced.

Cyrus blocked Auguste's strike. He replied with his own. Auguste was trying to disarm him, but missed each time. He was taking enjoyment to whatever he was doing. Klaus had been thinking that he was going to die during this round. It was honestly the worst idea. His shoulder only had two day for healing. The slice was wrapped, but the wound had been opening slowly since he woke. He sighed as this battle was going to be his last real soon. Maybe he should use his ace. His thoughts continued on how to take Auguste's brute forte. Cyrus' speed could only get him so far while his shoulder bled. Prince Auguste strike poorly as he kept missing as Cyrus moved backwards and jumped, which he was positive that was a purely dreadful notion. Cyrus ran as fast as he could to think that Auguste would be coming. His arm kept him from using his sword.

Auguste attacked him with his sword. Klaus had to be glad about one thing that the tutors he gotten in defense skills. The prince grinned madly. He wielded his blade with skills and anger. Klaus jumped back after each strike. He ducked and rolled around. It was good when he used his left shoulder. He accidently rolled on his right shoulder. The pain returned for vengeance. Cyrus almost didn't get cut in half. He found his sword and kicked it towards the prince. It tripped him. Cyrus smiled. His hazel eyes glowed a newfound effort for the win. Nothing could stop him winning this for the queen's happiness.

He laughed as the prince roughly thrust his blade. Cyrus twisted as used his hood as bond. Auguste's sword fell out of his hands. The disguised lord smirked. Auguste tackled him. The two rolled until Auguste pinned the nuisance stranger. Cyrus' smirk grew in a downright innocence grin. He head-butted the prince. The older man fell backwards. Cyrus stood breathing heavily. His shoulder had been bleeding and he didn't much mind. It wasn't the pain he wanted to get rid of.

"How was that, Auguste?"

Auguste spat blood, "Why you! Get your tail back here."

Cyrus grabbed his sword and Auguste's blade. He carried his sword in his right whilst the prince's was in his left. Klaus hadn't needed to use his left if he didn't need to. Cyrus handed Auguste his weapon. The good hero had always been a good sport whether he wanted to.

"Stand, Prince Auguste." Cyrus placed his sword in his left hand and casually placed it on his shoulder.

His right hand gradually helped the prince on his feet. It was understood that Cyrus didn't want this win to be official yet. He thought that Auguste wanted that either. Only trying to prove him in battle than proving Prince Charles that using brute strength could win all odds. They went again. Blocking each other, striking when opened and Cyrus' amusement was increasing. Prince Auguste's breath was becoming audible. That was an easy task. Cyrus had slipped his weapon out of his hand. Auguste took the chance. The lord tried to sidestep again, but his cheek was cut instead. Cyrus took his anger management as a sign that this battle was going to end sooner than later. He flipped the prince once again.

"Now, stay down." He whispered.

He knew Prince Auguste couldn't have thanked him anymore than his pleading eyes had. It was brilliantly a good day. Now, he was going to have another ally for the arrest of a certain prince of the Southern Isles. Kai guided the finalist to the queen's box. Princess Anna glared at Cyrus as if saying, _Why do that if you knew you were going to win?_ His hazel eyes gleamed assuring.

"Tomorrow night is when the finalists will duel for the hand of the Queen of Arendelle." The herald spoke.

Cyrus smiled as he looked at the queen's expression. She was worried about him. He was sad about that, but relieved that she wasn't going to kill him yet. Cyrus walked up the stairs of the queen's box. He bowed modestly for the most beautiful giggle that any woman could have. He received that.

He kissed her hand and whispered, "I'll see you later, your majesty."

"You may, Sir Cyrus." Elsa smiled.

It was Prince Charles' turn to ask the queen for a meeting, which she refused rather harshly. Klaus knew she could be harsh, but she had something he never seen. She wanted him and only him.

**Oh, no! Is Klaus learning a bit more about his queen? What are Elsa and Cyrus' plans? Where will they meet? Only I know and you're about to find out sooner than later. Review Q: What twist do you believe going to be happening in the end? Guess and see…. **


	5. The Sadist of the Southern Isles

**HI! This chapter is like a couple hours after Cyrus/Klaus fight. Need to mention this part of a trilogy (a 3-part storyline). There are more things in store for Elsa and Klaus…. This doesn't have many twists than the second. Are you ready for the **_**Sadist of the Southern Isles…**_

**Frozen © Disney**

**Klaus/Cyrus, many OCs and TALS trilogy © crazywildchild**

Klaus felt he needed closer from this afternoon with Vincent to tell him that he was the stranger. He walked down the hallway where guests reside. He always had lost count of those rooms. The lord had almost found Vincent's room. He was about to turn the hallway when he saw Charles coming down from his room. Klaus had to hide or his pseudonym would've been up. It would've been very suspicious mourning for a person you haven't technically met. Vincent did know who Lord Klaus was but Lord Klaus didn't know whom Vincent, Duke of Wales, was.

Good Klaus knew the castle like the back of his hand. He knew that not all the guest bedrooms were occupied. He hid into the closest one before Charles could see him. When the door closed, Klaus let his breath go. He didn't know he was holding it for dear life with his ideas nor did he notice that Charles was grinning evilly. Klaus heard another door close and knew it was Vincent's. The native of Arendelle took a quick glance out through the slight opening. He crept to the decease's room. He heard a faint moan. He saw a glass on a table near the other rooms. Klaus grinned his significant grin, as it was his lucky day. He placed the opening on the wooden door and heard everything.

"How are you, Vincent?" Charles asked eerily.

Vincent moaned again and said slothfully. "What did you do to me?"

"My associate coated a special mixture on his blade today." His calm voice made Klaus even angrier. "The mixture can give the appearance of death."

He was going to get an earful tomorrow from Klaus not Cyrus. Vincent was alive which made his dread fade. It looked like Vincent hadn't a clue what was going on. Four of them were working together for Charles' benefit. Klaus' blood rose dangerously high.

"Who dressed me if they thought I was," Vince swallowed hard, "dead?"

"One of my maids I bought with me." Klaus could just imagine Charles grinning at him like a mad doctor to his beautiful creation of madness. Then his stomach turned.

"What are you going to do with me?" The young duke questioned softly.

"You'll play dead until your kingdom arrives to gather your remains." Another smirk crossed on the eighth prince's face as well as Klaus' stomach made another roll.

The lord was about pass out but he couldn't! He had to tell Anna. He dropped the glass and it shattered. Klaus ran in haste.

"What was that?" Vincent said scared.

"A meddler." The prince frowned. "I'll have to deal with him tomorrow. Vincent, sleep tight."

"Okay." Vincent went under the covers and was wishing all this was a bad dream.

Klaus lost track of time. He had a date well Cyrus had a date with her. Why didn't he act like Cyrus more often? Well good Cyrus is fashionably late. Anna's room was around corner. He knocked their special knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Anna opened the door. Her blue eyes were red and puffy. She had to been crying for Vincent. How could you say that a person is alive while many believe he's DEAD? He had news and needed to tell her first.

Anna ran into the arms that always gave her warmth and comfort. Klaus was always going to be her big brother even if his plan didn't work. She knew all to well that the charming, dashing, somewhat eccentric Lord Klaus Cyrus Hendriksen had feelings for her sister. Even her younger self could put those pieces together much to the boy's dismay. Without Elsa for thirteen years, Klaus was always there. No matter what he was doing, he would come straight to her room if something had bothered her. Mostly it was about Elsa but then it changed to having someone to talk to. Their parents were friends. Their mothers were like sisters while their fathers were childhood friends through their fathers. History has been repeating itself for generations, but this was the first time they were breaking it. Elsa had fallen in love with her best friend and companion. Klaus had been in love with her sister for the longest time.

"Why are you crying, babe?"

Klaus held her head as he wiped her eyes with his thumbs gingerly. Using that nickname he invented ever since she could remember. It wasn't for romantic use but it had an endearing, soft tone to calm the nerves. Personally, it was getting old as they were about nineteen and twenty-two respectively. She frowned.

"It's about Vincent. Isn't it?" He asked with those gentle hazel eyes.

She nodded. He smiled.

"This is about Vincent."

She raised an eyebrow.

"He's not dead."

Anna was shocked. He wasn't dead but he was slashed.

"It's complicated. I'll explain later but go to his room. Check on him. He was talking with Charles but I'm sure he's not with him and his band of greedy pigs."

Anna always expected her beloved big brother to give her an adventure. She was planning that she needed to get Kristoff as her point man since Olaf wasn't much in the muscle range.

"Only tell him that you're in mourning. That's all he needs to know."

Klaus did trust Kristoff but if Klaus has his reasons, then she shouldn't question them. It was their thing knowing what the other was thinking. Klaus had his moments when she knew when not to reply. This was one of those times that he would simply talk and reply whatever facial expression she had made. She had too many tells according to Elsa and Klaus. Those two could point out them in a crowd if necessary. All she had to do was check out his story and help him keep his cool during the finals tomorrow.

Anna smirked, "Romeo, you're going to be late again for her highness."

"I'm really glad that Cyrus is fashionably late for meetings." Klaus smiled amusingly.


	6. The Garden Rendezvous

**Another chapter! :D Are you guys ready? There are only two chapters after this one! This is **_**The Garden Rendezvous**_**… Cyrus is a charmer while Klaus is an honest soul. Will their identity be discovered? Is Elsa a smart cookie or will love blind her for the truth? 3…..2….1**

**Frozen © Disney**

**Klaus/Cyrus, many OCs and TALS trilogy © crazywildchild**

**P.S. This is a first part of a trilogy… this means there's more… MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… **

Klaus had been gradually getting better at his stealth technique. He had changed his disguise a bit. He knew Elsa hadn't seen him in this suit before. He was a simple pair of black pants with a navy sash around his waist. He had a light maroon collared shirt under a nearly black jacket coat with some medals he had collected on his travels with his father and his own expeditions. He wore a bright red sash with golden lace where his sword hung freely. Cyrus was trying to poke some fun at the other participants since their swords hadn't left their sides. Yeah, he knew how stupid that thought was but Cyrus had a funny side too when it come to beautiful girls. Cyrus had to keep his identity a secret and wore a mask for further effort. He saw his snow queen standing by the fountain. He crawled through the shadows. Queen Elsa turned slightly.

"Who's there?" She questioned.

"Hello, your majesty." A voice said behind her.

"Cyrus!" She screamed.

There was her masked Romeo was standing on the stony ledge of the fountain. Dressed his original dark and maroon style but she hadn't seen this outfit. Elsa remembered she was angry with the masked man. He had scared her. As she didn't know Klaus was Cyrus, he thought she was always cute when startled. Cyrus smirked. Elsa blushed harder. She turned her face away. The queen cursed that her face was too pale and it would turn a tomato red sooner than later. Elsa looked back at Cyrus. His hazel orbs studied her. She wasn't wearing her blue dress from earlier. The queen of Arendelle was wearing a light green body-fitting gown that had a slit where her right leg was showing. Cyrus fought a blush and his staring since her curvy figure could cause any man to be awestruck. Her feet were dressed in dark green heels. Her platinum hair was down in a low ponytail. Elsa put some blush on her face. Klaus tried not to do anything that Cyrus wouldn't do and staring at the queen was that. Cyrus smiled as a blush arose upon the bridge of his nose. Klaus mentally kicked himself for thinking again.

"You're very beautiful, my queen." Cyrus said casually.

Elsa laughed lightly, "You're not half bad yourself, Cyrus."

Cyrus stepped down from the fountain's ledge. Elsa put her hand out so he could take it. He grabbed gently while placing a light kiss on her hand. She was fighting a giggle, but Klaus learned that was a rare noise. Cyrus smelt a new fragrance on the queen. It was hints of patchouli, jasmine, and rose while a splash of orchid and some freesia. He was getting excited about perfume. _Stop Klaus. Right now. She isn't a toy but a delicate flower with thorns, many thorns. _Cyrus smiled sincerely. He bowed halfway and gestured the way she should go. "This way, your majesty."

The young queen smiled, "Thank you."

Klaus could've sworn he saw her strutted before they held arms. Cyrus was very composed while he was freaking out about what happened. Elsa looked towards the masked wonder and saw his hazel eyes were elsewhere. _**Of course, he wasn't very interested in her but what he could get out of it, so much for Prince Charming. **_Her icy blue eyes rolled. The queen poised herself as she cleared her throat. Cyrus seemed to have broken his concentration and looked a bit worried.

"How is your shoulder?" Elsa asked.

Cyrus frowned, "It's been worst I assure you."

Klaus was right about that. While Elsa had locked herself in her bedroom for the first ten years, he had done many stupid stunts through his training of mastering the sword, many martial arts and bullying princes from foreign lands in touching his princesses. He was very overprotective when he was younger. The King of Arendelle would amuse himself with the boy's progress. It wasn't something that Klaus was proud of, but having someone, who thought highly of you, did help a little. He sighed mentally as he was somewhat glad that Elsa didn't know that since that might've destroyed his cover when he fought either prince in the first two rounds.

"Oh," Elsa smirked. "That might explain why you're very light on your feet."

"Exactly." Cyrus kissed her hand again winking.

She blushed, "You had told me that there was something very important we have to discuss."

"Yes, there is." Cyrus agreed. "The Duke of Wales is alive."

"He's alive?" Elsa questioned.

Cyrus smiled. "Yes, I went to his room to pay my respects and heard Prince Charles speaking to him."

"Did he reply?"

"Yes, your highness."

Elsa blushed, "When we're alone, it can Elsa."

_Those blue eyes. Honest. True. Not mentioning beautiful._ Klaus mentally slapped himself. _No, she's in love with Cyrus, not Klaus._ Now he was jealous of his alter ego.

Cyrus smirked. "Very informal, my queen. Who taught you that?"

"My friend, you haven't met him, had always said _formalities are highly overrated_."

"Maybe he's right, Snow Beauty." Cyrus smiled.

Klaus stopped and mentally kicked himself again. His game was done. It was great while it lasted. Elsa stopped and turned to look at him. His face was a ghostly void. His hazel eyes were in shock while his mouth was hanging speechless. Cyrus laughed nervously. Elsa blushed, as she only knew one person who ever called her that. Klaus wasn't much interested in the tournament and decides to hang back when his mother, her sister and her go watch those baboons take this tournament very serious except the man standing right in front of her.

How did Cyrus know her weakness? Being called Snow Beauty had always given Klaus the upper hand when he wanted something she didn't want to let go. _Snow Beauty_. It rang in her ears. It always stopped her in her tracks. It was his pet name. He would call Anna many things. _Babe_. _Sunflower_. _The sky's daughter_. Cyrus' eyes glued to some flower patch as if he didn't want to meet hers. _Snow Beauty_. Why did he have to say it? His instincts told him to. He sighed mentally. This was being a long night if Elsa, who had always been the smarter one of the trio, was figuring who Cyrus truly was. With any luck, Klaus could keep it as a secret for one more day. The nagging voice in his head had told him repeatedly that Prince Charles had a plan to take surprise off his side. Tomorrow will be the last day of Cyrus' existence. Before he knew it, the queen had decided to switch the subject.

"Why were you talking to my sister earlier?" Elsa asked with a sight hint of jealous.

"Are you jealous I thanked your sister for helping my friend?" Cyrus smirked.

Elsa's pale face glowed in the midnight. Her ghostly blond hair looked almost white, which gave you the feeling she had been graceful all her life. The moonlight glimmered through those blue eyes that you couldn't get enough from. Klaus never thought she could become even more beautiful than she already was, but he could've been wrong. It wouldn't be the first time. _Get a hold of yourself, Klaus. You're currently Cyrus._ Her cheeks become rosy red in a matter of seconds. They continued to walk through the garden as Elsa tightened her arm around his. She had placed her head onto his shoulder with great poise that Klaus hardly noticed. They arrived at the pond that shared too many happy childhood memories. It was the first place Elsa had met Klaus. It was a place that the trio had the most excitement. Elsa smiled sadly as it was also her mother's private haven. Elsa sat on the stony bench, as the cold stone didn't much bother her. She frowned as it reminded of her parents. She missed them and wished they never left. _**That thought is selfish**_, Elsa scolded herself. Klaus and Anna both knew this, but Elsa was too scared to seek their comfort. Cyrus sat gently on the bench as he noticed her discomfort. He held her hands as if saying _I'm sorry_. Cyrus and Elsa turned facing each other. Their heads moved in unison. Their lips were close that each felt the other's breath. Elsa closed her eyes waiting for Cyrus to kiss her. Klaus stopped. He was becoming jealous of himself typical. Why can't Cyrus kiss her? Maybe because Charles is probably going to make him dished the persona. Elsa opened her eyes confused.

"Is there something wrong, Cyrus?" The snow queen asked.

"No, Elsa." He lied smiling.

She wasn't convinced. Klaus knew that look. Cyrus will soon get the same fate. He was still jealous._ Come on, Klaus. Get a hold of it. It's you not someone else. Well. Stop! It's you. Cyrus and Klaus. Now kiss her._ He sighed. Elsa's expression flashed from disbelief to concern. Klaus mentally smiled that the Elsa he knew: the flash expressions, the caring smile and a good heart. How dare Charles try to steal her kingdom? How a cruel man could marry himself off to someone like Elsa?

Cyrus took her hands. He kissed one. Then those hazel eyes found her blue sapphires. Elsa had stop expecting a kiss.

"Elsa, I can't kiss you."

The queen gave him a questionable look. Klaus knew it meant: _You lead me on and now I'm not worth it! _

"It wouldn't be fair to the winner even myself. Whoever wins, I want you to know one thing."

One of his hands was removed from hers. Cyrus rubbed her cheek. Elsa closed her eyes and lean towards his warm hand. Her hand reached up for his.

"I truly care about you, but I know I mightn't get to you as a bride. Hopefully, it's someone who can care for you more than I apparently can."

Klaus felt himself being kicked mentally countless time. It was true every last word. He could've sworn he had heard those words uttered by his father once, but a bit wordier and without the word, _bride_. Cyrus hadn't removed his hand from Elsa's face as he felt salty tears rushing down. Cyrus laughed and smiled sadly. Klaus didn't want both sisters red eyed in one day. The mysterious stranger wiped the queen's tears away and kissed her temple for effort. Then something he didn't expect happened. The snow queen pushed him into the duck pond. Cyrus was soaked and he will admit making the queen mad wasn't the escape plan. Giving her one of her favorite flower and scale the walls until Klaus reached the top and slip through the open window that he opened earlier. It was good that Elsa hadn't been outside in awhile since the king and Klaus had the castle outfitted with hidden ladders. He smirked mentally. _That would've been one smooth exit, but you had to break her heart. Now you'll miss your tournament tomorrow as a frozen dreamboat icicle._

Elsa looked at her handed work. The mysterious stranger who crashed in uninvited to her swordsmanship tournament was telling her that her Prince Charming mightn't be him. Something caught her eye. A white rose. Only a few people knew she had favored white roses over their relative, red roses. Also she wanted to know why he said _snow beauty _in the same affectionately tone that Klaus used. She required answers now. Cyrus looked up to her with a pleading look. He had gotten up from the pond since the ducks were unhappy. Elsa smiled. She will have fun with her interrogation.

"Cyrus, I've got a question. How did you know I like white roses?" Elsa whiffed in the rose fragrance.

"A little snowman told me. What was his name?" Cyrus thought. "Olaf was it." The masked Romeo smiled.

His honey brown hair was soaked. It was plastered to his forehead. His clothes can be forgotten. Elsa didn't want giggle about his sword, which was dragging in his pants a bit down each movement he made. Those warm hazel eyes hadn't lost their humor. He might've figured to think about appearance when she started giggling. Elsa didn't mind that. He was more focus on her, which she could appreciate.

"That wouldn't explain your other little remark," Elsa batted her eyes. "What did you call me? Snow Beauty wasn't it."

"Yes, I did say that." Cyrus smirked as she blushed again. "Isn't it true, my queen? You're beautiful and have the power over snow and ice. _Snow Beauty _is a fine name for someone like you. Beautiful and the control over snow."

Her laugh was always music to Klaus. Every time he had gotten to see was when her parents either left or return for trips. Even when he might've blame Anna for the injuries he receive, hearing that laugh made it all worth it. She even trusted herself to let him grabbed onto her hand when asked. That relationship made in a day. She might've wanted someone in but Klaus knew she would never want Anna to be there to get hurt again. That was the only communication the sisters had gotten through him those three long years. There was happy Elsa because he was stupid enough to make her upset.

Cyrus gets one kiss as his alter ego receive something he could only dream of doing. The distracted queen laughed as Cyrus kissed her cheek briefly. Elsa blushed and stopped laughed. Cyrus smirked and winked as he ran with ease into the night. Elsa smiled and sighed as she thought about Cyrus could steal her heart without trying. The icy prison around her heart seem to be defrosting by being in love with a mysterious stranger and a charming

**The perfume that Elsa wore was modern perfume description, **_**Flowerbomb**_** by Viktor & Rolf. I'm not a big fan of perfume so I had to do some references of that. :D Reviews and read on! Goodnight, good morning and good afternoon, people of the world… **

**crazywildchild Out! xD**


	7. Final Round - The Identity Crisis

**Sorry, it's been a few weeks since the last upload! I've been shattered brain with books, school preparations and college crap! I move back in today! :( That month and half went fast, but I promise that your last chapter will be done in short time. All my free time from homework, thoughts of food and roommate issues and such dealing with second semester of college… That free time will be writing on the second episode, **_**Testin' the Worth of True Love **_**or might change slightly. Predication for next (and final) chapter will be Thursday or Friday in US time zones… I'm not a big international time zone person. Sorry. :'( **

**Frozen © Disney**

**Klaus, many OCs & TALS trilogy © crazywildchild**

Today had to the final event of tournament. The final match will be the game changer for everything. Klaus frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had some pants on, but he was completely shirtless. He studied his wounds. His shoulder slice seemed to glow a hellish red as he moved it when he stretched. The cut on his left cheek seem to be a faded mark. What was he going to do now? Prince Charles knew his little secret. Cyrus was Klaus. It was truly a nightmare when he arrived back to his room from Cyrus' rendezvous with her majesty. He hardly noticed the dreadful prince's presence. The fire was lit as it cast shadows everywhere in the room. His chair had a longer shadow as a person stood.

"_Hello Cyrus." _The voice spoke too familiar.

"_Prince Charles, how are you? Couldn't sleep?" _

Klaus had taken the mask off so he knew he was going to be found out. The prince turned and faced the Lord of Arendelle. A smirk appeared interested. This was a very bad moment.

"_Hello Lord Klaus." _

"_What are doing in my chambers?" _He glared._ "Is there something I could help you with?" _

"_Making peace with your demons."_

"_My demons? I'm very sure that I'm not the one with the demons." _

Prince Charles laughed cruelly and patted Klaus' back._ "I'm not the one with the identity crisis." _

Klaus hitched his breath. It was _frustrating_. Klaus had him where he wanted and was holding back his anger. It wasn't very diplomatic to hit someone in the face, but the lord was about to make the exception especially for any of the power hungry princes of the Southern Isles. The prince laughed as he walked towards the door. His auburn hair burnt a hellish burgundy from the flame in the hearth whilst his green eyes gave Klaus a piercing sensation. A warning._ Test me I dare you. I'll do worst to you. Someone will die._

Klaus smirked, _"As if I'll give her happiness away to someone like you."_

"_Hopefully, _Klaus_ would show his face tomorrow."_ The prince looked wildly at him. _"I promise you that _Cyrus_ will give up your secret."_

"_I wouldn't dream of leaving you with that decision."_

"_Good night, Lord Klaus."_ Prince Charles opened the door and walked out damningly.

Klaus rolled his eyes as he faced the mirror. What was he doing? It was almost time for the finals. The prince left his room last night with this chill that hadn't yet left him. A knock the door stopped his train of thought. Klaus grabbed a collared shirt that been on the back of a chair. He hastily buttoned it. His name was called. It was the queen. His heart raced. Nothing could've come from this. He sighed softly. He opened the door as Elsa played with her braid, a habit that the sisters shared. It was amusing when Anna did it, but it was simply adorable when the queen performed it. He chuckled. Her blue eyes met his. She blushed and turned slightly looking at nothing particular. Elsa looked back at the Lord of Arendelle. He smiled the smile that could cause her legs trembled.

The queen's icy blue eyes traced the lord's well-concreted face. Those hazel eyes were honestly killing Elsa through promise and strength that no man she knew alive had. His dashing yet wicked smile gave everyone a ghostly amusement and many adventures wherever and whenever. His dark brown hair had struck out every which way. His rosy, fair cheeks gave Elsa's instincts reason to steal many kisses that the queen couldn't bring herself to do. She mentally panicked when she saw there was a small shadowy cut on his cheek. Elsa's heart stopped for a second as her jaw dropped slightly. She reached and gently touched his cheek. He froze.

"Don't worry, Els. It's only a scratch from practicing a bit lazy." He smiled.

Elsa fought a giggle while she smiled knowingly at the lord. Klaus frowned dramatically. The queen felt herself analyzing him seeing if there were more grazes that he would overlook. She blushed imagining what she would've found if she had to undress him forcefully. _Stop thinking, Elsa, he might be lying. Maybe he has good purpose. He's so gorgeous. Urgh! _A horn blew. The signaling for the finals could've been heard in their neighboring countries. The queen slipped on her dress and fell into the lord's arms. Klaus lost his balance and came crashing down on his injured shoulder. He winced. Elsa looked at his painful expression face. The white cloth turned a deep maroon; the queen didn't hesitant to rip the shirt's sleeve. She sat on her knees to nurse her love's rapidly opening wound. Her pale palms became a sea of crimson as she wrapped another dressing around his shoulder. Klaus' face subsided to calm when she placed a cool hand on the wrap. He smiled thankfully. Elsa kissed his cheek. The queen rose to her feet and walked to the basin in the lord's room. She washed the blood off. Klaus rose and trembled over to the settee. Elsa was afraid to ask about his shoulder. It was honestly hard to believe his white lies again. Confusion shadowed her thoughts. Why would he lie to her of all people? What was he hiding? Did Anna know anything? Elsa felt that pit in her stomach again. Of course, Anna always knew everything about what Klaus was feeling, what happened to him and some private matters. Klaus had trusted her through Elsa's isolated years. This jealousy would've driven the queen into utter madness.

"Klaus, are you okay?" Elsa asked gently.

Klaus looked over his shoulder and smiled sincerely, "I'm good. I'll see you at the grounds, your majesty."

Elsa smiled softly walking towards the door. Klaus' smile dulled. He wasn't going to like this shoulder. He was so positive it would heal quickly, but he wasn't much in believing in his luck. Cyrus was lucky enough to participate. Klaus walked to his closet and pulled out his disguise. He grinned amusedly. Elsa was going to get a field day of confusion.

The queen couldn't keep her mind on the tournament after her small chat with the Lord of Arendelle. He wasn't much helpful in her dilemma like she expected. Elsa took a breath as Prince Charles stood in front of her royal box. She was thinking she wanted to bury herself for years if she had to marry him. Where was Cyrus? Did he not want to compete anymore? She frowned. Her ears heard footsteps above the queen's box. Prince Charles' expression changed from boastful to annoyance leading to frustration. A dark cloaked stranger flipped off in incredible balance and grace. His outfit was all black even through she believed that would be a painstaking wear in the spring weather. He worked it out fine. She blushed slightly. The queen faced her sister as the princess smiled intentionally. She was teasing her now of all times. The redhead didn't need to speak as her amusing blue eyes spoke. _What is wrong, Sis? A Cyrus caught your tongue._ The Princess of Arendelle giggled, as her queen's face became a maroon cue in mere seconds.

"Anna!" Elsa muttered.

Anna smiled giggling, "Cyrus!"

Cyrus entered awing everyone. Elsa felt her heart do some laps around her ribcage. The beating echoed to her ears. Why did this one have to be her favored suitor? The queen was uncontrollably at odds to run and kiss the mysterious wanderer. _That wouldn't be very ladylike, love. _Lady Katrina's voice in her head whispered huffing. _Young lady, you're the queen! You should be poise and regal never amused, anger, frustrated nor sigh._ Elsa told herself that it had to wait until he won or not. Thinking he would do the same, his hazel eyes glimmered under the hood at her. A smile grew on his face. A genuine honest to good smile was pestered on his lips. Prince Charles frowned grimly. Impatient was about to make him leash out on the native of Arendelle. Elsa smiled inwardly that she knew Cyrus wasn't going down without a fight. A horn blew. _It was time._ While The Queen of Arendelle stood, the competitors bowed and the crowd stood in anticipation.

"I welcome you to final day of the swordsmanship tournament for my hand. The final competitors have fought brave and just through the rounds." Elsa felt herself remembering what Cyrus told her the night before. Just wasn't something that Prince Charles was. A coward was more likely. "Sir Cyrus. Prince Charles. I will be waiting for my victor." She smiled and briefly winked in Klaus' direction.

He blinked, as he didn't quite catch that. _She did!_ He was breathless.

Klaus was fighting himself to run up and kiss her now. She was so beautiful in her icy dress. It was simply a blue dress before she used her powers to make the dress even more breathtaking. The dress look the exact same as when she become the Snow Queen all those months ago. He told Anna that Elsa was gorgeous then. She agreed that it was a different for the better and joked that his face was a tomato. He rolled his eyes and said her hair was like a tomato that threw up after looking at her smug facial expression. The princess could've killed him before her sister got wind of their heated argument and stopped them before it become utter chaos. Cyrus frowned as he thought about the princess and her methods. A rival fit for a king. That was another thought for another time!

The herald blew his horn again. Kai guided the cloaked lord and the deadly, dreadful prince to the center of the arena. The crowd was buzzing with signs, shouting for either Cyrus or Charles, and ladies squealing for their beloved companion of Arendelle. Klaus laughed nervously. They were going to be having a better field day than Elsa when they find out it really was him all the time. They were going to die. Kai told the two competitors to have a good clean fight. Klaus forced himself not to roll his eyes, but Prince Charles merely did. Klaus struck his hand out as if wanting no bad blood between them even if that was much a lie. The prince didn't budge but Klaus didn't much care.

"En guard, prêt, allez!"

Kai moved out of the way quickly. Klaus admitted that he could run when he needed. So many memories flew in his mind, but were interrupted by the shallow, sorrow prince he have ever met stood proclaiming something.

"This is the last day of your life, my kind sir." Prince Charles smiled grimly.

Klaus laughed, "This is your last day in Arendelle."

Klaus felt the same anger from the night before. It wanted control but he wasn't going to let Prince Charles get the satisfaction. He would only get no satisfaction in the end when Klaus had him ship back to his country in chains. He smirked._ Maybe send him back in some ice chains_? The Lord of Arendelle wasn't paying much attention until the horn carried its tone within the capacity around the arena. He was Cyrus and needed to think on his feet not his princely issues. Cyrus performed a leap aside as his left hand unhooked his sword's strap. It made hesitate him as he leaped. Now, Cyrus was out of plans as the Prince of the Southern Isles stepped in his way to receive his weapon.

"If you don't show yourself, dear Cyrus," Prince Charles paused, "your precious ruler will die!"

He sighed dramatically. How much hatred did Charles have for him? What did he ever do to him? Prince Ferdinand had this firepower, which Charles was more welcoming to see when the two were fighting in the first round. The prince was giving Klaus a chance to join in his little sham, but he didn't want to give Elsa another reason to kill him brutally. Prince Auguste was feared adversary. He had fun in his endeavors and trying to kill Klaus too. Why did so much people have it out for him? At least he wasn't the only one who they were after like Mr. Cranky Pants Count. Count Wagner had a lot of anger issues even Klaus was positive that the princess' issues were normal. He might've had the intentions to kill Vincent, but he didn't want to go against the prince's orders in the staging.

"I'll give you the chance, milord." Charles smiled. "Show them or she will die."

"I think she'll handle herself. Trust me, I've seen her angry." Klaus rolled his shrouded eyes.

The supposed princely character chuckled amusingly. "So be it."

He snapped. Klaus froze. He wasn't expecting him to keep that promise presently. Cyrus stood as he grabbed his hood. He swallowed regretting it. Klaus faced the queen's box revealed. He met her teary eyes. _You're a fool, Klaus. Why did you have to be such a fool?_ Those eyes spoke harshly. His shoulders dropped as his knees collapsed. Gasping, shouting and gossip spread in the mass like a honeybee swarm. He was on his knees waiting for her judgment as the lord looked back to the queen who was in utter shock. Her poise, collected persona had received a well deserve vacation to paradise or Klaus was guessing her worst nightmare.

"Get up, Lord Klaus!" "Win this thing!" "Klaus, go for it." "Stop this menace!" "For Arendelle's rule!"

Klaus stood and faced the prince sobbing.

"Stop your dreadful crying, milord. It's not very manly, I'll say." Charles smirked. "I wasn't going to kill her, you know."

"I know since you like your filthy hands clean." The lord barked. "I'll give you a _damn_ show! I need _my_ weapon."

The prince picked up the heavy sword and grimaced. The lord smirked as his sword wasn't a normal long sword since he had specialized in using very heavy swords in his practice of swordsmanship on the king's orders. He whined every time he had to do his training. The sisters' father gave him encouragement to learn many swords like the one he gave him when he became a man. It was a gift and something that Klaus dearly treasured. It was also a birthday present from the late King and Queen of Arendelle. Klaus smiled at the memory of having the concealed princess celebrate with them for that day. That was one of the moments he cherished having her by his side for once in a long while as he blew out the candles on the cake and receiving a modest kiss on the cheek from her. Two scores in one night. Through the younger princess laughed and bothered him to no end the next day on the matter. It was flawless night much like her skin. Klaus blushed madly. He couldn't picture anything except for Charles' defeat this growing instant.

The lord's smile faded when the prince threw his blade at him. He caught the sheathed weapon in his left hand effortlessly. Prince Charles huffed. _That's very amusing_, the lord thought. As the lord removed the blade from its significant other, he saw the sun gleam upon it. It shined vividly. He had the domination to succeed in his wild card endeavor. Maybe the lord did have a guardian angel in heaven, but he knew it was a bit far fetch even for him. Tightening and switching his grip on its hilt, Klaus looked deadlier than anytime before. He thought he saw the Prince of the Southern Isles froze for a brief moment.

Anna felt that Klaus had this giant grin on his face as he had faced away from them. He was only toying him now. Using his right arm until it gave way only if Prince Charles knew. Prince Charles' face was absolutely priceless from fear to an anger grimace. He had more mood swings than she did. Maybe he was pregnant! She wasn't! She knew that much. Anna snorted blushing and looked around if any heard.

Elsa looked towards her sister. What is she so giggly about? Two men fighting over her hand was funny to her. Even if Klaus was Cyrus, how could that be any funnier? Elsa felt her heart breaking a bit. Klaus was really Cyrus. She admitted her secrets to her love. She sighed while her persona was away. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder. The queen turned to meet Lady Katrina. She was like another mother to the sisters even if her heart sunk thinking that.

"Please relax, dear." Her voice was heavenly. "Klaus has a plan for you to be happy and you will. I believe his word, honey. Do you?"

Did she believe Klaus words? _My wild card is that Elsa can choose whoever she truly loves to be her future king...True love is the most powerful weapon anyone could have._ _Love will thaw._ He does have feelings for her highness. Elsa felt her heart wanting to burst out and tackled the lord in kisses. A blush brushed against the bridge of her nose. How could he do this to her? Worry flushed on her face. Anna clutched her hand. Elsa's icy blues were very teary. The younger sister smiled knowingly again. _He is doing what he believes. True love!_ Elsa grasped her sister's hand lovingly as her eyes flashed a thank you. Anna nodded. The princess hadn't let go of her dear sister's hand.

The two royals looked towards the white knight they grew fond of. He had a bit of indecision in his eyes. _His shoulder_. Elsa gasped. The Princess of Arendelle covered her face, as she was afraid to look at the slicing and the dicing of her honest to good, knuckleheaded friend. Anna knew she couldn't help but look through her thin fingers. Klaus was merely laid on the ground panting. Princes Charles was moaning and groaning about whatever the lord had done to make him that. _Anna, it's always good to psych out your opponent and jab him in the gut if needed. That really should help, but can end badly!_ His voice rang in her ears. The Lord of Arendelle had taken a risky sucker punch to the eighth Prince of the Southern Isles.

Klaus was trying hard to get the prince off of his right arm. It was working after awhile but Prince Charles was still going after his right side. He sighed. Why did it have to him? What did he do to this freak show? He had to get this far for some wild card that he thought would be prefect for his lovely queen. The heavily breathing prince swung again and missed as Klaus rolled on his good shoulder using the ground as a buffer. He stopped rolling and looked to the sky. It was so blue! The clouds were passing by without a care. He wished being an Ambassador and the Lord of Arendelle would be a breeze. His father trained him to the royal advisor to the heir. He knew three languages fluently and only starting on Russian. The lord knew about five different martial arts and had swordsmanship. His speech was above his age. This tournament drove him up the wall to catch the queen.

_What a nightmare? _

Prince Charles was fine gentleman when you give him the light of day. Auburn hair grew those significant sideburns. _Nasty!_ A devilish smile harshly placed. Those all-knowing green eyes following and judging you by every move you make. Only three brothers in the Southern Isles had grown to know Klaus very well. They weren't much like this hunger power maniac in front of him. None of them wanted power or a throne. They also didn't mind about his 'no formalities' policy. It was difficult to be insulted how noble you were by knowing your bloodline. His mother was a daughter of a shoemaker. His father might've been a knight in the king's court, but he hadn't loved his mother for nothing in the sort of bearing an heir for his name. It was true love! Klaus hadn't a problem with his heritage as it made him even more observant about people's parentage and knew judging people wouldn't solve the worst problems of separation, loss, and fearfulness.

He knew that much from his father and his journeys. No one was an animal until proved otherwise was what his father would preach. Klaus was a higher learning child when he was younger, but a bit judgmental towards a feisty, determined spitfire princess. It was poly that either knew about. If anyone had visited the castle in Arendelle, then they probably would comment on how Lord Klaus and young Princess Anna had been barbarians towards each other. The late queen would give them a look only used in those direr incidences. The two playmates would've stopped whatever they were fighting, teasing, or playing about at that moment. They would put their attention on the rulers as the queen scolded them in her queenly voice, they dubbed it, and they would met whatever brat that came with their parents. Klaus would smiled his famous falsely smile and Anna wouldn't even met eyes blushing not that she liked any of them but too embarrassed to say anything. The young lord would eventually lose his posture and become his fun-loving, adventurous, and wild persona. The labeled brat would agree to disagree but the princess never questioned Klaus' persuasion, as it never stirred him wrong.

Anna laughed uncontrollably. Elsa and Lady Katrina had turned briefly toward the princess in question. What was she laughing about now? Lady Katrina rose from her seat gracefully even a dove would be dishonored. Kristoff was a bit confused but he knew for months how scary the Lady of Arendelle was. He felt a bit sorry for Anna and Klaus when they cause her light brown eyes glare through anyone. Kristoff was more surprised that either of them could take it. It was merely frightening watching his feisty pants and her somewhat out there _brother_. The dirty blond looked towards the panting lord as he gotten back onto his feet. While the prince stood his ground, Klaus already seem to have a plan. What did the princess see that Kristoff couldn't? It had to something she had taken on while being his playmate for this long.

The angry beast tried to ram the quick leaping lord. Klaus ended on his badly injured shoulder. All his loved ones, Kristoff, Prince Zander and many dead hard fans hitched their breaths by gasping, panicking and ultimately faintly. The prince smirked evilly as his eyes burnt heartlessly. Klaus hardly needed to hide his grimace as he searched for his sword by touch. His eyes hadn't left the prince's dreadful, power hungry glossy eyes. Anna saw her sister, the queen, shifting in her seat nervously. _Her true love was injured_. Her heart didn't stop beating panicky as she saw the one that she only dreamed of having a future with. _Lord Klaus of Arendelle_. She sighed. He had to pull this ploy over her eyes believing was truly seeing. All she has been seeing and thinking about was KLAUS! When she was with Cyrus, she was with KLAUS... If Elsa had to put her love in the dungeons, wait, they were rebuilt, yes they were. She nodded smirking slightly. Anna looked a bit distort while she watched her sister and childhood proclaimed brother. They were somewhat perfect each other. Elsa was the poised, collected and regaled royal of yin as Klaus was mischievous, eccentric and the thought man of yang.

The prince thought taking Klaus' right arm out of play. It was a merely _genius_ endeavor yet a rookie mistake. Charles didn't know Klaus' ploy yet. It would give the eighth prince a coronary. Here the lord was on the beaten, sliced and almost impaled too many times even for comfort. The Lord of Arendelle might've been too sarcastic and determination for his own good. Anna told him once, _You're too prefect, Klaus. _Three languages. He had been taught numerous martial techniques. Mastering the sword in two years. _You're a genius. _Anna's voice was in his head again. This is why he loved the optimistic princess' heart was unprejudiced towards strangers, whereas her judgment wasn't there anytime.

Klaus might've thinking that Anna optimism, but his heart was roaring about how much he wanted to get his wild card played. He didn't want to look at the queen's box one more time since the queen might've been building her rage. She would have done like a predator pouncing on its prey. Klaus shuttered slightly as he was the prey. He laughed uneasily. Maybe thinking was a bad idea… literally too. He sighed again. He needed his head, but it didn't seem to agree. If he got out of this, then he would probably never agree to anything that he thought again.

Klaus wanted to use his ace. It wasn't much he could admit. Being left-handed didn't come with any pecks, but knowing that he was had to be one good ace. He should stop dancing this princely bastard. He was on the defensive. Blocking, dodging and insulting every attack the prince threw. Sideswipe. Thrust. _Good show_. Slashed shaky and warily. Sidestep and almost disarmed. _I've seen the princess with better technique._ Klaus laughed heartily as that was true he had seen the princess take a dozen knights with a blade and unpredictably won. Time to play his only ace in the deck. He took a quick view of the queen's box. Elsa was shivering watching him fight this phony prince. Anna was between encouraging yet frightened for him and trying to calm her sister down. His mother was giving the queen a bit of her woman intuition. Kristoff was about to fall off his seat, but Klaus could expect that since he only become acquainted the Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer. He had known Kristoff for months now, but never had any conversation verbally only meeting eyes. Anna had them both at her beckon call. The two advisors who had told him that it was unwise (or it was a fool's errand) choice to join this tournament. The queen marrying someone she truly did love was a fool's errand. He was positive it was worth it to be the fool. The wise old advisor flattened his braid slightly and nodded. The only advisor who had been late king's chief advisor beside his father had given this dubbed fool's errand. He was positive that this was something he needed to do.

Klaus threw his sword to his left side and Charles stopped. He raised an eyebrow as in what is happening. Nothing could come out of this. It was sure that the lord gave up on the ploy. Prince Charles was confused, which Klaus took advantage of that. He knocked the prince's sword out of his hands with one swipe of the blade. The lord quickly kicked it away and pointed his blade to his neck.

"Are you going to kill me, Lord Klaus?" The auburn haired prince asked.

Klaus smirked, "No, you don't deserve a painless death."

Klaus dropped his sword to his side as he gestured for the disarmed prince to get his weapon. His angry increased as his heart almost burst. Klaus laughed, "I was never a right-handed person."

The lord's sword was made for an ambidextrous person much like himself. He was always like this ever since he could remember. Nothing had to be easy for anyone especially this prince. _Hans_. That was the name that burnt in his brain when he tried to kill both of the sisters. He almost had his throne. Klaus wouldn't have let him since the late king had written somewhere and declared if either of his daughters couldn't take the throne, then Klaus would have the throne. Klaus wasn't going to let any of them die because of that. He didn't want to be the King of Arendelle as much as he wanted to be a lord.

The prince smirked as he took a shot at the distracted character. Klaus almost was impaled. He stumbled backwards. It was truly strange being on the receiving end. Klaus needed to relax before his next move. The lord felt something light on his head. He looked to the sky. The transparent clouds was about as dark as the prince's soul. Rain was presenting itself. Everyone headed to home while the royal family, the Ice Master and Deliver, Lady Katrina, Prince Zander and the royal advisors held their breaths watching them duel. Klaus was honestly winning as well as Prince Charles couldn't give in. The lord's dark brown hair was silky as each raindrop gathered on his head. They slid down and dropped to the ground. His hazel eyes looked calculated, determined and amused. His left arm was quicker than his right. Slash. Block. Thrust. Sidestep. Joist. The prince's eyes glowed as his plan came clear. Before the lord could blink, a sharp pain aroused within his stomach. Charles' blade went through Klaus' buttery skin. He pulled it out rapidly and a maroon substance was on the blade. _Blood_. Elsa thought. _Klaus' blood_. _My love's blood._ This had to the worst sight ever. Klaus was frozen, but his eyes were exploring every exit. It wasn't enough.

"I told you." The smirk grew into an evil grin. "Someone would've die."

Klaus spat some mixture of spit and blood at the prince. His vision had become a bit blurry. Some guards came to attack the prince and bring him to the dungeons without hearing any orders from the queen. Elsa ran towards him with his mother, her sister, Kristoff, Zander and others in pursuit. The queen dropped to her knees to catch the bleeding lord. The platinum blond held his amused face. Their foreheads met. Hot and cold touched. His usual brighten hazel eyes dulled. _Life is too short._

"Elsa?" Klaus stated weakly.

"Shush," Elsa smiled sadly as she rubbed his cheek lovingly. "Don't move, or you'll make it worst."

He laughed lightly. Elsa looked his wound over and thought that ice might do some effort in stopping the blood and help the pain. A thin layer of ice covered the wound. Elsa leaned and kissed her love on the lips calmly. His smile appeared healthily. Klaus' eyes closed slowly as the world around him begun its way to the darkness. A soft sniffle echoed in his ears. All Klaus could think was how much trouble that he would be in. He didn't realize that this might be a bit too late.

**What has just happened? NO KLAUS CAN'T BE DEAD! Wait, nevermind! **_**Kelsius is happening people!**_** :D Thanks Olaf for the OTP name… What's next for the OTP found out in the next chapter, **_**No Frozen Prison is Forever**_**. **

**crazywildchild xD**


	8. No Frozen Prison is Forever

**Did Klaus really 'die'? It's time to tell... Killing main characters aren't truly a gift, but making you believe it is so cruel it's rich. It's the final stretch! The final chapter of **_**Episode 1**_**: Thawin' the Frozen Prison… **

**Frozen © Disney**

**Klaus, many OCs and TALS **_**trilogy**_** © crazywildchild**

Klaus felt a pain scattered through his body. It was a painstaking discomfort as he opened his eyes. Klaus was positive he wasn't in his room. That was strange. It was probably a vacant guest room. He rolled his eyes as his brain went through the events that caused him to blackout. The final day of the tournament had arrived! Cyrus made a truly dangerous enemy in a prince of the Southern Isles. Charles ordered him to show himself. He used his name instead of Cyrus. It begun! The worst life or death battle he ever had. His ace had gotten him so far as his right shoulder was out of synchronize with his stance. He lost his sword and practically went running for his life to get back his weapon. The eighth prince stabbed him. Klaus scowled. Prince Charles' name still ringed as a murderous, craze madman after power. He tried to sit up, but the pain was too much. Klaus wanted to rip his bandages off, as the soft, uncomfortable wrapping was too tight.

"Don't move, milord."

"I'll help you, Klaus"

Someone ran to the bed and helped to adjust him in his desired position. Klaus looked at his caretakers. It was Vincent, who had been given an herb upon Count Marcos' blade that made him look dead, and Zander, the only one who he trusted beside Anna with his secret. Zander was who helped him. Vincent sat back down on a stool. The Duke looked very healthy for a dead man. Klaus laughed or attempted to laugh. He started coughing.

"Come down, bro." Zander smiled. "It's alright."

Klaus rolled his eyes at least he knocked out Prince Charles before his vision blanked. He wasn't afraid of Charles, but what he could've done to the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. That had gotten his blood raging as they continued their fight in the rain. It was truly that someone in heaven was weeping for either of them. He hoped it wasn't the late King and Queen of Arendelle or his father. He smirked hoping it was his father, mother and two eldest brothers looking at what the younger siblings need to do to receive a crown.

"How long is my body going to be numb?" The lord asked.

Zander smiled, "The doctor told us that you won't be able move for some hours."

"That's what he said," Vincent interrupted. "You've been out for two days ever since your fight. It's already April third."

"Your queen postponed the celebration." Zander elbowed his chest and the lord whined. Zander smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

The lord in question waved the pain off, but either of the prince or the duke believed that he wasn't hurting. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about the queen and how much wrath he was going to receive from the walking blizzard. He shuddered at the thought. He swallowed frighteningly.

"Where's Elsa?"

Vincent chimed, "Queen Elsa has been in her chambers since the tournament ended. Princess Anna had went in once and talked to her about what only god knows. She returned to the drawing room without a word."

Klaus frowned. He had only himself to blame. He rolled his eyes. Why couldn't he enter the contest as Lord Klaus of Arendelle? What was he thinking then? Elsa would probably never talk to him again or worst give him a chance to explain. He sighed depressingly. Zander patted his friend's shoulder. It was strange seeing him without hope. If Zander was the love doctor he knew he was, then Elsa was heading to the room in haste when she was given the news of his awakening. Someone knocked softly. Klaus counted the knocks absently. Knock. _One_. Knock. _Two_. Knock. _Three_. He sighed. It was the moment of truth that he didn't want to do, but fate knew better than he ever could.

"Come in," Klaus called.

Elsa walked hastily around her room. Each step caused the creation of ice. Why did Cyrus have to be Klaus in disguised? _Snow Beauty_. She thought. _Why didn't I press that on?_ The queen starting cursing and whining about whatever started her little rant. _I hate him! Why does he always have to do this? He always had been too perfect._ Klaus always was a charming, handsome and eccentric lord even when he was younger. It was impossible to tell if he wasn't a prince since he was tutored in the castle. Elsa was forgetting that she was very anger with being a part of Klaus' ruse. She'd been her room since the final round of the swordsmanship tournament. She went to look herself in the mirror. Her platinum hair was horrendous mess. She laughed as it reminded her a bit of her sister who had the worst bedhead in Arendelle. She was surprise that Klaus didn't have much of a bedhead since he covered his face when he is sleeping. Her normally blue eyes were bloody red that she never seen before. Of course, the lord had got to her more than usual. She sighed as she heard the last knocks of her sister.

"Anna!" The queen was highly annoyed. "Get in here!"

The princess slightly opened the door. Her strawberry blond head popped itself in to see how hostile the queen was. Anna slid in without any effort and closed the door. She was hiding something. Elsa was honestly done with secrets between the lord and the princess. She had to know that Klaus had told Anna of his plan.

"He didn't mean to have it end up like this, sis. _Charles_ gotten him in a corner." Anna pleaded. "Klaus never thought about anyone knowing about his alter ego."

Elsa looked at her sister. She wasn't lying. She wasn't playing with her braids, having her eyes flicker everywhere or biting her lip (her worst habit). It was truthful information about the lord she liked. Klaus had gotten better she had to admit. If he was trying to protect her, then he had to have a strong sense of danger to not tell her. Of course, Anna was the first to know. Anna and Klaus' relationship was better than her and Klaus'. He was there when she couldn't be. Truly, the queen felt indebted to him. She blushed as her mind ran through situations for paying that debt. How could she have such perverted thoughts? Elsa felt a chill didn't only go down her back as it went through her entire body.

"He did for you." Anna said dramatically. "Klaus had always loved you. He wants, I think, to spend his life with you."

"Klaus didn't want anyone coming after those who he held dear. He decided to become Cyrus. It was prefect until that stupid prince from the Southern Isles got ideas." Anna glared at no one in particular. "How did they get an invitation? Doesn't your advisors know what happened with Hans? Those princes better say away this time!"

Elsa laughed how could her little sister went off the track so easily. Anna stopped her little rant. She looked like a lost puppy searching for answers. The queen rolled her eyes as she was currently the lost puppy not her. The princess huffed. She wasn't listening. Elsa's eyes met hers in amusement.

"He's not being forgiven." The queen smiled. "He has to regain my trust."

Anna laughed, "As if he needs to."

The princess winked at her sister. She had to agree with the Lord of Arendelle that teasing the queen is becoming a popular pastime. Elsa thought what she was going to do. What should her _Prince Charming_ deserve? Rage or grace…

The door opened slowly. Klaus had only two people on his mind it could be. It was either Anna or, he swallowed, the icy, outraged queen. The queen of Arendelle stood in the archway. The Duke of Wales and the Prince of the Land without Rain promptly exited after the queen stepped into the room. Zander smiled and winked at his friend. The lord frowned. Klaus felt the springtime temperature declined into a winter mist. It had begun to snow. Klaus' dark brown hair went to a snowy white in seconds. This left his hazel eyes dumbfounded.

"We need to talk."

"Yes, I was going -," Her raised hand had cut him off.

"How long was your ploy going to be?" Her eyes had a mixture of disappointment and sadness with a hint of anger.

"Until tonight, I thought." He laughed nervously.

An amused look appeared on the lord's face as he giggled slightly. According to physician, he wasn't mentally stable for anything; the physician also didn't know the Lord of Arendelle as well as Queen Elsa knew him. It wasn't something she was about to share with the doctor. Elsa looked at his chest, which she hadn't taken any notice. It was wrapped within layers of bandages. The bandage had loop around his injured shoulder. His fair skin seem to taken its newly coat of white cloth well. The queen felt a bit responsible of her friend's injuries. Her heart sunk as she thought _her friend_. That couldn't be anymore from the truth. Klaus wasn't a person to blame others for inflicting pain upon him. Elsa blushed as she thought about she might've hurt him by not telling him about her true feelings. Her hand unconsciously reached to feel the chest. He hitched a breath and relaxed as if his wounds were on fire and her cool palm gave them some relaxation. Before Elsa could take away her hand, Klaus clinched it closer.

"Don't move, please." She felt his heartbeat. "Your hand makes it a bit more bearable."

His smile made Elsa's knees weak. The snow queen kept her hand on his chest before she taking it away because Klaus was irresistible when he had that smile. He was somewhat naked in front of her. She had change the subject, her brain screamed. Her heart screamed, to take him as her. She fought not to blush.

"Your wild card paid off." She admitted.

Klaus smiled softly, "You deserve to be happy, Snow Beauty."

The lord giggled again. The blush had gotten the better of her as she faced away. He was too perfect for his own good. She still was getting around the idea that Cyrus wasn't a real person. The queen supposed that Klaus had his reasons and shouldn't press on the matter. She smiled gratefully, _only if he knew_.

"You look beautiful." Klaus commented. "What's the occasion?"

Klaus always thought that when the sisters wore something modest. It was reassuring after the chaotic tournament days. It was simple off-the-shoulders aqua dress. It was long elegant and an eccentric silt showing her leg very brief. The fabric hugged her body nicely like it was made for her and only her. Her platinum blond hair wasn't much in a side braid or bun. It was down and might've had the expected braid down her back like when they were younger. Honestly, that was a brilliant style for a monarch. He hardly noticed the necklace that belonged to her mother.

Most princesses, princes, dukes and the rest had some flashy dresses, suits and even wore their crowns everywhere. Anna and Elsa were somewhat different. Their dresses usually had modest and simple yet graceful and breathtaking feel to them that no one else Klaus could think of alive that created that atmosphere. He smiled as he thought about the late queen of Arendelle. He looked at Elsa closely and saw her. She was a benevolent and hardworking queen to her headstrong yet courteous king. It was like ice and fire to him. Two elements couldn't live without the other. _True love_, the brunette lord shook his head. _It's a very powerful weapon when used properly._

"The tournament's closing," She blushed lightly. "Presentation of the winner: Cy- you."

He laughed. She was so adorable when she blushed. It wasn't any different for anyone to see that. When she was happy, he could at least awe at her beauty, strength, and beloved powers even if she says she doesn't like them much. It was ultimately what made him so drawn to her. She was perfect. Any suitor would be one lucky bastard not to try taking her heart out of its icy prison. Klaus knew that those thirteen years did their fair share on her heart. She couldn't do much of anything with her sister, the person she loved the most, and him, who always meant he was there for her. The lord broke into an audile laughter. His eyes closed forcing away the tears. It was amusing to say the least. Everyone thought of Elsa being this perfect daughter, queen and friend yet she had her moments when she only could share with Anna or him. Klaus had lived for these moments and wished he could the one to have them forever.

"The king would've wanted that." Klaus spoke softly.

"What?"

"You being happy, my queen." He smiled.

She blushed, "How would you know?"

"He told me." His smile turned to a grin. Elsa leaned in wanting to know what he knew. "Your hand belongs to a certain person."

"Who?"

He gave her a look that she only saw given to Anna. He chuckled. What was Klaus saying that her father given him permission to marry her? He didn't want to mess around with her feelings by asking for the most important decision in her life. She couldn't help herself as she leaned towards him and kissed him. It was their first kiss in a long time. If the two counted they did kiss once before, on the lips no less, it was a stupid Christmas tradition when they were seventeen. It was the Christmas before the shipwreck. The two could both remark that it was a little awkward as their first kiss even then they would deny it.

When Elsa talked about with her mother, she admitted she might be in love with her childhood playmate and long time friend. The queen laughed as she and the king had a similar tongue-tied experience when they were about eighteen too. Her mother told her that she shouldn't worry since she knew that Klaus was one man she knew who didn't want play the royal rules for marriage. He would love without hesitation and marry because his heart told him that the woman he loved truly was the one. The kiss lasted as long as eternity being the arms of your true love. Klaus' eyes were slits as if he was enjoying the kiss too much or the physician's medicine was working finally.

Klaus met her eyes again. They were still angry but had a worried calm feeling.

"Don't do that again." Elsa pleaded.

"Of course, my queen," He smiled and nodded.

He leaned over to kiss her again but fell off the bed awkwardly. The Arendelle's queen giggled as she helped the fool back in bed. Her smooth cool palms caressed his cheek. Elsa smiled. She pecked his lips lightly. _It's over, lover boy._ His thoughts laughed. He frowned. Elsa chuckled giggly. She kissed his brow.

"Rest, Klaus. I'll send someone later to get you."

He smiled stupidly and slurred his speech. "Of course, my queen."

The queen waved as she made her exit. Zander entered again. A huge grin pestered on his face. He hugged the dizzy Lord of Arendelle.

"Good show! Good show!" Zander patted his head.

Klaus had to admit it was. She was mad at him. He was elated about this. He could have the one he loved for almost eternity. Maybe this night wasn't going south yet.

The Lord of Arendelle wasn't surprise by the queen's decision of sending Prince Charles of the Southern Isles, Prince Ferdinand of Spain, the French prince, Auguste, and indescribable Count of Austria, Marcos Wagner, back to their respective countries. He smiled. _Their countries can deal with them. Hopefully, they do their sentences in a harsh manner. _The lord laughed as he watched the castle guards drag the devilish prince away through the courtyard.

"My brother will hear about this!" Charles bawled. "Arendelle will have a war on her hand."

Klaus stood there at the window in a very simple suit. It was one of the many gifts given to him. A princely outfit, he dubbed them. It was the nation's colors. Gold. Purple. Green. Its coat was a forest green outlined in gold. The pants came in a much darker green. The outfit was completed with a violet sash. Klaus snickered as he saw the prince struggle in his restraints. He leaned against the column as he admired his handiwork. He heard a giggle arose. The lord met eyes with the princess. Anna begun to slowly clap for him, but he ended rolling his eyes. She gave him a side hug. The princess placed her head on his weak shoulder gently.

"You shouldn't be up, milord."

"You've never been the boss of me, princess."

Anna laughed as she kissed his cheek. "Milord, you know I'm the queen's right hand and your princess. That sir makes me the boss of you."

"Only in your dreams, Anna." Klaus smiled.

_I don't think that I can tell you what this means to me_

_But here I am, it's so hard to believe_

_That I'm standing here, that I've come this far_

The final horn of the tournament blew to announce the evening's event. Everyone compiled in the throne room. Queen Elsa of Arendelle took her seat upon the throne while Princess Anna, Lady Katrina, the Ice Master and Deliver as well as the remaining princes and dukes was among the people in front of the queen. Klaus walked into the throne room smiling. He strode to the queen and humbly bowed. "Your grace."

"Lord Klaus of Arendelle."

He reached for her hand and kissed it tenderly. Her cool skin was pressed against warm lips. Their eyes met. Klaus smiled endearingly. She fighting to kiss him and that was adorable. His smile turned to smirk as he thought she might lose her poise, regal queen persona. Her Prince Charming was already in the castle. A blush arose on her majesty face. Klaus' hazel eyes glance as his smirk went to a giant grin. _Why did it have to be him?_ She thought. _Klaus had to be this perfect gentleman and give his love to all._ The queen smiled as the festival begun. She asked to dance by almost all of the remaining princes and dukes.

_But you always said, have faith in who you are_

_I wanna take this time to thank you for the love you gave_

_From this moment, you've got to know_

The Lord of Arendelle looked a bit amused. Elsa wasn't sure which was worst Klaus smiling amusingly or Anna gone crazy. The queen watched him closely as he greeted by many congratulations. He laughed and took most of the drinks offered to him. Klaus was about to kill the future ruler of Corona for being a bit overly drunk. He was sure his wife would use a frying pan for more than making some food. He smirked as he watched his precious queen dance. Her perfect aura was given happiness finally. It was something that she truly deserved. The queen greeted most of the guests until she was swipe across the floor.

_I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,_

_'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me_

_And even more than I ever dreamed before,_

_As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more_

"Hello, my queen." The voice said amusingly.

Elsa laughed as she was dipped. Her partner was very agile. It was the drunken looking lord. He spun her again. They met face to face. He smiled that smile made her knees give out. The beautiful queen watched him with her big blues. Her eyes narrowed.

_Looking back now it's so clear to me,_

_That you were sent to shape my destiny_

_'Cause there were times when I was ready to walk away,_

"Lord Klaus, you still have perfect balance." She commented.

"They might've given me some drinks. It doesn't mean I took all of them."

She looked amazed. The lover smirked. It was good to see her surprised once in a blue moon. This tournament gave her a lot of them anyways.

The queen laid her head upon his better shoulder. "I love you."

"As do I."

_But you gave me strength to face another day_

_I wanna take this time to thank you for the love you gave_

_And from this moment, you've got to know_

They danced throughout the night without question. Anna smiled thinking that the lovers had too much time with the other. The snowman and the princess hatched a plan. Olaf giggled. Anna stepped towards the romancing couple. No one seemed to question the princess' motives. The two laughed as they kept giving anyone else the light of day. It was honestly something Anna would've let be if she didn't want to steal Klaus from her majesty.

_I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,_

_'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me_

_And even more than I ever dreamed before,_

_As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more_

The snowman laughed as the two gave a silence to look at each other blushing.

"Come on, little guy." Elsa smiled offering her hand to the snowman.

"You're mine again, Sir Cyrus." Anna pulled Klaus into an awkward start to a dance.

Klaus laughed, "You're the one who make things awkward, you know."

The princess huffed. "You create the non-sense."

The two laughed. Many the years have gone by but their relationship wouldn't go without a fight with a skillful levelheaded lord and feisty, temperamental princess. Lady Katrina smiled as she remembered one of the many conversations she had with the late Queen of Arendelle. They were discussing the relationships that Klaus had gained throughout the kingdom of Arendelle and beyond. He was a brilliant student and excellent instructor. The young lord had collected many princesses' dreams, as he was known for extremely long distances. The two nobles laughed as they told each other about their children's feelings. Elsa had a fondness for the lord as Klaus had his uncanny way to receive a smile from his true love. She smiled only if the former queen could have seen them now. Her eyes shined as she watched the princess joint in her arm with his. They walked away from dancing and laughed as they greeted the Ice Master who asked the younger sister to dance.

_Vivian, only if you could see your daughters now. Both are beautiful, wise and madly in love. My son has grown within these walls its wonderful. His father and the king taught him well._

Klaus was exhausted but extremely elated. It was a first time in a long time that he saw Elsa enjoying herself and the company of others. He hadn't seen a duke walked towards him as he cleared his throat. His hazel eyes met those brown orbs. His smile turned to a smirk. It was honestly to have some comfort from a duke while one tried exceedingly to murder him. Maybe the Duke of Maldonia's invitation was meant to be the encouragement that both of them needed. Elsa was always the shy sister no matter what anyone says. It took him forever to get her to play with Anna and him.

"Hello Lord Klaus." The Duke of Maldonia bowed.

Klaus smiled gently and bowed, "Duke of Maldonia, how's this evening?"

"It's excellent. Thank you." The dark duke smiled, "It's been a pleasure."

"Yes, it has." He agreed as he shook his hand. "How long are you staying?"

"Until the morning. There's much more preparation within the few weeks. Our queen's having her second child very soon. Many of the nobles have to make the preparations that the child is comfortable in their life as royalty." Wendu smiled. "I'll be retiring now."

"Goodnight, Wendu."

The dark visitor smiled, "Before I retire, I'm thinking if Queen Elsa had it her way primarily. She would've chosen you over any suitor. When she looks at you, it's very pure through my eyes."

"I wouldn't doubt that." Klaus winked. "I'm always going to be the number one and two in her life. That depends on the day."

"Good evening, milord."

With that the Duke of Maldonia was off in preparations, Klaus smiled _maybe this tournament wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be_. Before his thoughts could race to whom, someone pulled him into another dance giggling and saying _Come on_. He was certain it was the queen again.

_I reaching for the sky, won't let this chance go by_

_I've waited all my life for something more,_

_And now's the time you're gonna see,_

_From this moment you've got to know_

"What did you wish for?" the queen questioned.

Klaus looked surprised, "You want to know something that might not come true if I tell you."

She blushed and nodded. He smirked. They continued to dance without speaking anything. She was sure he was stalling. He didn't want to tell her. Elsa frowned. His eyes met hers. They held an amusement smile that many might think he was amused by their actions. Elsa knew a bit better than that. He was entertained by the fact she had interest in both the true him and Cyrus who was much alive than she could have known. _Klaus Cyrus Hendriksen, _the name rolled off her tongue heavenly. His eyes shined like everything she hadn't seen in like forever.

_I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,_

_'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me_

_And even more than I ever dreamed before,_

_As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more_

His smile pulled her into another dance. She wasn't going to get her answer was what she was thinking. It was honestly annoying when he had his tongue very tight. The smile grew as a thought's creation gave him a wonderful idea. Elsa frowned, as it couldn't end very well. She was grateful that he had to put his ideals into his mission. Klaus had always been the one that she had to admit dedicated to his work. He knew three languages, one of them being a dead language, knew how to disarm without injury and had a gift of charming any woman in this world. He could have anyone, but he decided to take his chance with a shy princess. His amused look hadn't faded yet Elsa felt he wasn't even thinking of anything amusing. The lord spun her and held her a few eternity-like minutes. They kept dancing as his arms snaked around the beloved queen.

"My wish already came true." He whispered huskily. "Possibly years ago, my queen."

Elsa smiled as she figured what that birthday wish was. Was she truly what he wanted for his birthday? His birthday wish seemed to be wasted if he already had what he wanted. The frozen prison surrounding her heart was being torn away as if it wasn't ever there. Klaus had to be the one who had this gift of being who he was and become a fantastic leader. The surprising lord smiled as he spun her again. His lips met hers yet again. It was longer than the small kisses earlier. When the hazel-eyed lord pulled away, the Queen of Arendelle frowned as she missed

"I wonder if you're only dreaming this." The lord smirked.

_You make me want to be something more_

_You make me want to be something more_

The night ended as soon as it started. The queen explored a side that she might not have thought to be true. Her prince had to be the good childhood friend she had. Anna and Klaus laughed as much as they always did. The lord accused the princess of something or other. Elsa wasn't paying any attention to the bickering duo. They were like that. Kristoff seemed to be out of place trying to calm them down but when they started laughing hysterically, Kristoff thought they might have gone to insanity. Elsa shook her head, only if he knew. A mere blink given her a fright that the lord was gone. His laughter was still echoing in the throne room. The queen felt someone lift her. She screeched loudly. It wasn't what a poised queen does. Her blues met those devilish hazel almonds. The fright built rage in her stomach.

"Hello love." He kissed her hand innocently.

Elsa was positive he was the one who had been made to be hers. His calm, outgoing personality had given her reserved, poised queenly façade a run for its money. The queen never thought something so frozen could be suspended in its ice prison forever. Klaus had proven that statement to be wrong.

**How sweet? Klaus got the girl! Are you guys ready for EPISODE TWO? I'm almost to Spring Break! :D EXTRAS are coming! Who wants extras?! See ya soon in Episode Two or Extra I? KELSIUS FOREVER! Another episode of the trilogy… **_**The Arendelle Love Story: Episode 2 – Testin' the Worth of True Love... **_**Will Klaus and Elsa still be an item? Or will being together became really awkward? Who knows?**

**Crazywildchild xD**


End file.
